Mi Chat Mi Ciel
by Kimiukis
Summary: A la suite d'une enquête sur une mystérieuse magicienne, Ciel se retrouve dans une bien étrange situation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi tout à Toboso Yana!

En parallèle avec « il est de jeu ou perdre n'est pas si mal » j'avais commencé à écrire cette fanfiction. J'en ai déjà écris plusieurs chapitres et celui ci n'est qu'une mini introduction. Le chapitre 2 sera posté dans les jours qui viennent vu qu'il est déjà écris et corrigé et sera plus conséquent.

Comme pour l'autre du yaoi mais pour ce que j'en ai écrit pour l'instant ça n'apparaît pas encore.

Cette histoire fait partie des choses un peu moins stupides que j'évoquaient dans le premier chapitre de mon autre Ciel/Sebastian. À dire vrai je crois que c'est tout aussi stupide mais ce sera plus développé. En clair je développe la stupidité, je suis pas sure que ce soit mieux… à vous de juger !

* * *

Cela allait faire trois mois que toutes l'Angleterre se passionnait pour la recherche d'un tueur en série, raillant les efforts infructueux des forces de l'ordre, et enfin les enquêteurs avaient une piste sérieuse !

La police de Londres avait remarqué début juillet une suite d'assassinats dont les caractéristiques semblables laissaient penser à un tueur en série.

Cette affaire avait nécessité l'intervention du compte de Phantomhive et les faits de départ s'étaient avérés ne représenter qu'une infime partie de l'iceberg. En effet en recoupant les constats des différentes juridictions des comtés d'Angleterre il s'était avéré que le nombre de meurtres était bien plus important que celui recensé dans la capitale et qu'ils semblaient tous être le fait d'un seul et même individu. Le caractère mystérieux des morts avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre aux brigades policières mais aussi à Ciel et son majordome.

Au terme de longues et méthodiques recherches, ils avaient abouti à un petit village perdu de Cornouailles et à une femme du nom de Grindelwald qui était réputé dans la région pour être une cruelle sorcière.

Cette donnée n'avait guère surpris les enquêteurs puisque la série de crimes concernait exclusivement de soi-disant mages, sorciers ou mystificateurs divers et variés, ce qui avait d'autant plus rendus l'enquête difficile, la plupart de ces personnes étant plus ou moins sans domiciles fixes et sans famille.

Ayant trouvé le repère de la criminelle, tout portait à croire que celle ci était bien tranquillement chez elle, Ciel et Sebastian était donc aller eux même l'arrêter. Ils avaient découvert une femme totalement folle qui, lorsqu'elle les avait vu s'était mise à les invectiver tout en récitant des phrases incompréhensibles destinées, leur sembla t-il à lancer des maléfices.

Il s'avéra judicieux que le comte soit intervenu avant la police car cette femme semblait réellement posséder un certain don magique bien qu'il sembla défectueux : lorsqu'elle lança un sort destiné à bruler vif Sebastian, celui ci se retrouva douché de la tête au pied. Il y avait vraisemblablement quelques petites mises au point à faire !

Malgré son aptitude la sorcière n'avait pas fait le poids face au diable de majordome qui l'avait aisément capturée.

Devant la chaumière attendait Ciel ainsi que les forces de police qui arrivaient avec un fourgon pour y enfermer la dangereuse criminelle.

Sebastian l'entrainait avec force vers la fourgonnette quand elle réussi à se tourner vers le jeune noble qui la regardait passer, un petit sourire satisfait peint sur ses lèvres, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de hurler tout en gesticulant :

« Je te maudis Ciel Phantomhive, je te maudis ! » et elle continua ainsi ses menaces, entrecoupées d'une sorte de mélopée visant à quelque dessein magique jusqu'à ce que des policiers la fassent taire lorsqu'ils la firent monter dans la cellule mobile.

Le chef de la famille Phantomhive était resté de marbre face à cette furie son sourire s'était même agrandit à l'entente de ses imprécations, un brin ironique, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette femme ignorait bien à quel point il l'était déjà, enchainé à un démon en échange de son âme.

Après une journée et une nuit entière de voyage ininterrompu, en voiture sur des chemins incertains, le noble et son majordome avaient regagnés le manoir. En arrivant il était déjà près de 5h du matin et le jeune garçon épuisé était allé se coucher demandant à Sebastian de décommander tous ses rendez-vous de l'après midi et de reporter ses leçons à plus tard. Le majordome avait eut beau protester il avait finalement du accepter. Il avait parfois du mal à réaliser que les besoins des humains étaient bien différents des siens, lui qui n'avait besoin que de très peu de sommeil voire de pas du tout.

Vers midi et demi le démon alla réveiller son maitre puis lui servit le déjeuner. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accros, Ciel reçu une lettre de félicitation de la part de la Reine pour ses services dans l'affaire qu'il venait de clore et Sebastian s'échina à faire cours au jeune homme qui, fatigué était plutôt contre productif.

A la fin de la journée, le planning de Sebastian avait été fortement éprouvé, ce qui mettait à vifs ses nerfs de démon, il ne supportait pas d'être en retard ! Cependant, malheureusement pour lui il était déjà tard et il ne pourrait pas rattraper le temps perdu, il se résolu donc à aller coucher le maitre et passa le reste de la nuit à s'assurer que tout serait prêt pour le lendemain.

8h25 Sébastian se dirigeait vers la chambre de Ciel, affichant un air satisfait sur le visage : il avait réussi à recaser dans le programme du jour tous ce qui était en retard de la veille. Cependant il ignorait qu'un imprévu de taille l'attendait derrière la porte en chêne de la chambre du garçon.

Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea immédiatement vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour signifier au jeune homme que c'était l'heure de se lever il se figea de stupéfaction. Le lit était vide !

Immédiatement il fit demi tour et arpenta les couloirs vérifiant dans chaque pièce, interrogeant les domestiques. Ciel ne serai jamais parti tout seul, c'était Sebastian qui l'habillait et il n'avait pas pris de vêtements, cette histoire n'avait pas de sens. Après s'être assuré qu'aucune lettre d'aucune sorte n'avait été laissée pour signifier un enlèvement il retourna sur ce qui vraisemblablement étaient les lieux de la disparition : la chambre du jeune maitre.

Il inspecta minutieusement la pièce regardant même sous les meubles, on ne savait jamais avec le jeune maître… S'approchant du lit, il en retourna les draps, là encore quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il découvrit couché en rond entre les couvertures un petit chat d'une jolie couleur grise. Perplexe il attrapa le chat par la peau du cou pour l'examiner, lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé celui-ci miaula d'indignation et tourna la tête vers le malotru qui se permettait de le déranger ancrant alors deux jolis yeux vairons dans ceux de Sebastian qui put alors reconnaître dans l'œil droit de ce chat le sceau du contrat qui le liait à Ciel.

* * *

Vous voici au bout du bout de cette introduction !

Ici ne restent plus que mes élucubrations.

Je vous épargne leur lecture mais alors laissez moi une petite review. Ou je viendrai vous tirer par les pieds pendant la nuit !

Pour l'instant la flatterie aura été plutôt efficace mais je peux essayer les menaces. Mais en fait je vais finir par être à cours de synonymes de gentil, adorable etc

Mais pour aujourd'hui charmants lecteurs, review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre (je sais j'énonce des banalités mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose !).

Entre ** les considérations du mignon minet, que ce soit ses paroles muettes, leurs signification évidente ou ses mimiques. Ce n'est pas très subtil comme façon de faire communiquer Ciel (c'est pas très littéraire…), mais c'est ce qui est le plus pratique, je verrais éventuellement pour le modifier ultérieurement mais pour l'instant ça fera l'affaire.

J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ouvrant grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise Sebastian parti alors dans un grand fou rire comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Ciel était devenu un adorable petit chaton, c'était juste…..excellent !

Le majordome fut interrompu dans sa jubilation par des griffes qui s'enfonçaient dans son bras, dans son hilarité il avait oublié qu'il tenait le chat, s'excusant il le regarda et le déposant s'adressa à lui :

« Excuse-moi mon minou, je te repose ! » devant le regard furibond du chat à l'entente de la formulation qu'il avait employée il se repris « excusez moi, je vous repose….maitre » appuyant bien sur la fin de sa phrase il se remit à rire sous le regard outré dudit minou.

Ciel, ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, il s'était endormis normalement la nuit précédente et n'avait pas trop mal dormi. Il lui semblait avoir rêvé de mésanges et de souris des champs à la place de ses horribles cauchemars habituels, pourtant au matin rien n'allait plus.

Il avait été réveillé par une main qui le tirait par la peau du coup et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec son majordome hilare qui l'avait ensuite appelé « mon minou ». Il y avait sérieusement quelque chose qui clochait chez cet homme, peut être était-ce que ce n'était pas un homme d'ailleurs… y avait il des fous chez les démons ?

Il attendait donc, bien assis sur ses pattes arrière que son majordome cesse de rire… euh bien assis sur quoi ?

C'est avec effarement que Ciel se redressa découvrant qu'il était en effet assis sur ses pattes arrière, qu'il était recouvert d'une douce fourrure, ce qui s'accompagnait d'une queue et de deux grandes oreilles ainsi que de moustaches, de coussinets etc. Il arrêta là sa contemplation, il ne lui en fallait pas plus, une queue de la fourrure de petites oreilles triangulaires il était…un Chat ! Quelle horreur, honte et déshonneur sur la famille, le chef de la maison était devenu … une boule de poils !

En plus si on suivait alors son raisonnement le jeune homme était allergique aux chats ce qui faisait… qu'il était désormais allergique…à lui même !

Nous voici face à une bien étrange condition, et cet abrutit de majordome qui continuait à rire, voilà qui excédait Ciel, on n'avait pas idée de se comporter de la sorte en pareille situation, il fallait que cela cesse !

Le chat entreprit alors de s'agripper à la manche de Sébastian et le mordit violemment, retrouvant ainsi toute l'attention de son domestique qui le fixait à nouveau, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres qu'en cet instant Ciel aurait bien voulu lui arracher.

Le majordome ayant réussi à retrouver toute sa maîtrise de soi attrapa à nouveau le chaton dans ses bras, l'observant minutieusement : c'était un jeune chat au pelage gris perle, sa fourrure était de belle qualité, soyeuse, on distinguait la marque de sceau dans un de ses yeux et comble du ravissement, Ciel avait de très jolis coussinets et si doux ! Machinalement il s'était mis à malaxer les coussinets du chat et, bien que Ciel semblât, plus ou moins malgré lui, apprécier la chose celui-ci le fixait d'un air irrité. Sébastian se reprit : « Il semble que nous faisons face à une situation inédite maître, il me parait évident que le principal est déjà de trouver un moyen de communiquer, pouvez vous parler ? »

Un miaulement lui répondit, apparemment non, bien que, le démon en était quasiment certain, la signification de ce cri était probablement quelque chose comme *Bien sur que non !* accompagné d'un qualificatif de sa personne plutôt acerbe.

Une fois ce constat fait le majordome proposa que le chat lui réponde par signe de tête, lui se contenterait de questions fermées ne nécessitant de réponse que par oui ou non.

_Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

_*Non*

_Vous rappelez-vous comment vous… et bien comment vous en êtes arrivé là ?

_*Non*

Ciel réfléchit, cherchant ce qui, dans les événements récents pouvait être la cause de sa transformation. Le jour précédent il n'avait rien fait de particulier, revenant de son voyage en Cornouailles, il était extenué et n'avait pas fait grand-chose de sa journée. Remontant au jour précédent, il se souvint alors de cette femme étrange et de ses sorts défectueux, à tous les coups c'était de son fait !

Son raisonnement lui paraissant tout à fait plausible, il voulut informer son majordome mais ayant oublié sa condition au lieu d'une exclamation il émit un long miaulement. Bien que ce ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait cela eut l'effet escompté Sebastian avait compris que le chat euh…Ciel avait quelque chose à lui dire. Le problème était que seulement avec des oui et des non la conversation n'avançait pas bien vite :

_Vous rappelez vous de quelque chose ?

_*Non*

_ Alors… vous avez quand même une idée du pourquoi de la chose ?

_*Vif acquiescement*

_ Bon, c'est arrivé hier ?

_*Non*

_Avant hier alors ?

_ *Oui à nouveau*

_ Avant-hier…. La sorcière !

_ *Regard façon : t'en as mis du temps.*

_ Vous pensez vraiment que cette femme ait pu réussir une telle transformation ? Ses capacités semblaient plutôt réduites…

_*Haussement d'épaules*

_En même temps il est vrai que si ce n'est pas ça, je ne vois pas ce que cela peut être… Bon partons du principe que c'est cela, soit il nous faut une autre sorcière pour annuler le sort soit demander à celle-ci, bien qu'il soit fort probable qu'elle ignore comment elle a fait… J'imagine cependant qu'une autre sorcière aurait besoin de précisions pour annuler ce sort, s'il est annulable…

_*Regard paniqué*

_Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis certain qu'on va trouver une solution et puis même si on n'en trouvait pas, moi je vous aime bien comme ça.

_ *Regard outré. Après quelques instants signe de tête vers Sebastian*

_ Quoi, moi ? Ah vous voulez dire pour la malédiction, je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi.

_*négation*

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez dire, j'en suis flatté. Hum, par rapport à la malédiction… vous vouliez dire…si je pouvais l'enlever ?

_*Oui !*

_ Non je suis désolé, quand bien même vous me l'ordonneriez, ce qui dans votre état ne semble guère possible…je ne pourrais réaliser votre souhait avec mes modestes capacités. Je propose que l'on contacte dès que possible les hommes chargés du transport de la magicienne pour solliciter un entretien avec elle dès que possible.

_*Qu'attends tu ?*

_ Je vous prie de m'excuser jeune maître mais ils doivent encore être en route pour le commissariat central et je ne puis les contacter avant qu'ils y soient arrivés.

…

Les gargouillements du ventre de Ciel furent alors suffisamment éloquents pour que le message passe sans difficulté. Sebastian se leva laissant en plan le jeune maître pour revenir au grand déplaisir de Ciel avec une gamelle de lait. Où étaient les douceurs, le thé, les délicieux petits plats ?

Ce menu frugal valut au démon un énième regard haineux, mais ce n'était pas comme si cet adorable petit chat pouvait avoir quoi que ce soit d'intimidant.

_ Je ne doute pas que vous soyez conscient que vous ne pouvez pas manger comme d'habitude tant que vous serez dans cet état, votre organisme ne le supporterait pas, fit remarquer Sebastian qui affichait un petit air amusé face à l'effarement de son maître.

Après avoir « mangé », Ciel et Sebastian durent réfléchir à un moyen d'empêcher que quiconque voie Ciel dans cet état, il n'allait pas pouvoir se montrer de quelque temps et il fallait trouver un prétexte à cette absence.

Ou alors peut-être pourraient-ils faire croire à un départ en voyage ? Ce serait d'ailleurs l'idéal, prétendre à un déplacement, ainsi les collaborateurs du Chef de la famille Phantomhive ne s'inquiéteraient pas et il pourrait faire parvenir des instructions à distance. Il fallait à tout prix que personne ne se doute de l'état auquel était réduit le jeune garçon, il en allait de sa réputation !

_ Où pourrions-nous aller jeune maître ? Si vous restez ici le fait d'interdire que l'on vous voit éveillera forcément les soupçons des domestiques, or j'imagine qu'il est exclus qu'ils soient mis dans la confidence…  
_ *Hochements frénétiques de la tête. Il était déjà suffisamment humiliant que son majordome le voit ainsi ! Sebastian allait assurément se faire un plaisir de le lui rappeler, et ce pendant des lustres !*

_ Donc rester au manoir est à exclure. La résidence de Londres, à chacun de nos passages on y est assailli par des indésirables, que ce soit Lau ou Soma et son serviteur, c'est donc à éviter aussi… Il va nous falloir rencontrer cette sorcière dans les plus brefs délais, il vaut donc mieux éviter de trop s'éloigner de la capitale. Je pense que l'idéal serait de partir dès maintenant, je prétexterais une mission urgente et préparerais tout comme à l'accoutumée, vous m'attendrez dans la voiture.

Vous n'aurez qu'à vous faire tout petit… ajouta en riant ce diable de majordome.

Décidemment Ciel était vraiment amusant quand il était irrité et particulièrement sous cette forme.

Jeune maître êtes-vous d'accord avec ce plan ?

- *Oui*

_ Bien, je vous laisse, attendez ici une petite demi-heure, que je prépare tout et prévienne les domestiques, ensuite vous pourrez rejoindre par vos propre moyens la voiture je vous y attendrais en finalisant les derniers préparatifs.

Sebastian quitta la pièce laissant le jeune garçon seul, l'esprit emplis de nombreuses interrogations.

Il espérait trouver rapidement une solution à son état, cette nouvelle épreuve lui pesait, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

* * *

C'est la fin, la fin du monde, la fin de tout… non juste la fin du chapitre mais j'espère que vous trouvez que c'est dramatique, cela prouverait que vous avait apprécié et que vous allez me laisser une gentille review…


	3. Chapter 3

Ceci est un tout petit chapitre. Si je me laissais aller à ma petitsurnomstupidophilie, je vous dirais que c'est un chapitrounet.

En fait je trouvais que ça faisait bien de couper à cet endroit, alors, bien que j'ai déjà écrit et corrigé la suite immédiate de l'histoire ça faisait soit un chapitre vraiment trop gros, soit un petit chapitre et un chapitre normal alors, voilà le petit…

Pour ce qui aurait préféré que je poste la suite de « Il est de jeu ou perdre n'est pas si mal » (faudrait trouver un surnom à ce titre, l'est trop long !), en fait nan, j'en reparle à la fin du texte ce sera mieux.

Oh et pour les reviews merci à tous, je crains de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde, je suis rentré de vacances et j'ai donc récupéré tous mes mails d'un coup et je sais plus à qui j'avais répondu ou pas. À l'occasion je regarderais ça. Et pour les reviews anonymes, je sais plus s'il y en a sur cette fic ?... je verrais pour, dans le prochain chapitre, y répondre (s'il y en avait évidemment…).

PS : j'ai rajouté plein de points à la relecture, pour que ça fasse des phrases moins longues…

Alors, sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Le temps passait avec une lenteur insupportable pour Ciel qui attendait toujours dans sa chambre. Réduit à l'état de simple chaton, il se sentait terriblement impuissant. Lorsque May Linn était venu pour défaire son lit, celle-ci tout à son ouvrage n'avait absolument pas vu le chat sur lequel elle avait balancé le linge sale. Rendez-vous compte, Ciel Phantomhive sous un tas de vieilles chaussettes que c'était avilissant !

Cette sorcière allait le lui payer et ce au centuple, ça elle pouvait en être assurée !

Après le départ de la bonne, Ciel pu sortir de l'endroit où il s'était réfugié, cette fille ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et encore ce n'étais pas certain. Elle aurait pu le piétiner à tout moment !

Sebastian avait dit une demi-heure, il savait qu'à ce moment il était à peu près 9h30, il fallait donc qu'à 10h il descende. Il chercha donc son horloge des yeux….

Houston nous avons un problème.

En effet de sa courte hauteur de pattes Ciel ne pouvait pas voir l'horloge qui était posée sur la cheminée. Évidemment c'était la seule de sa chambre, il ne supportait pas le bruit du tic-tac que faisaient ces mécanismes, cela l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Celle-ci était la plus silencieuse qu'il ait pu trouver.

Sortir de la pièce était plutôt risqué et puis de toute façon les autres pendules du manoir seraient tout aussi inaccessibles alors autant essayer de lire l'heure sur celle-ci. Pour cela il était nécessaire qu'il prenne de la hauteur. En face de la cheminée il y avait une large commode installée parallèlement au lit, peut être qu'un s'agrippant au rideaux de son lit il pourrait sauter sur le meuble et de la voir l'horloge.

Faute de meilleur plan, il sauta sur son matelas et se planta devant le rideau, il fallait qu'il grimpe. S'il n'était pas à l'heure, qu'allait encore penser Sebastian !

Qu'il n'était comment avait-il dit déjà…

Ah oui « vous êtes une mauviette pas vrai… »

Il s'était senti très insulté et il n'était pas question que cela se reproduise, il allait ce débrouiller tout seul.

Fixant toujours le velours sombre il hésitait, il avait toujours eu le vertige, on disait bien que les chats retombaient toujours sur ces pattes mais il n'était pas vraiment un chat, en plus à tous les coups il n'avait que les mauvais cotés de cette forme animal et s'il tombait, il allait s'écraser sur le sol.

Bien qu'il ait toujours voulu faire échouer Sebastian quelque part, il préférerait, tant qu'à faire, éviter que soit dans sa mission de le protéger. Imaginant l'air narquois qu'afficherait le démon s'il survivait à sa chute et qu'il le trouvait assommé les quatre fers en l'air, il se décida et commença à gravir le rideau. Il réussit à se hisser jusqu'au sommet de la tenture au pris d'un effort acharné, à coup de griffes et de « ne regardes pas en bas ! ». Une fois là il lui fallait passer de l'autre côté, en effet étant donné qu'il était parti du lit il était sur le coté du tissu tourné vers l'intérieur de la couche et non celui extérieur qui lui permettrai de sauter sur la commode. Lorsqu'il atteignit la tranche de l'étoffe ses pattes glissèrent et il se retrouva à moitié dans le vide seulement retenu par les griffes de sa patte avant droite.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de se raccrocher, balançant son autre patte avant dans le rideau. Il avait mal à sa main gauche, tous son poids dans le vide exerçait une tension bien trop importante, il allait lâcher.

Certain que sa dernière heure était arrivée, Ciel laissa échapper un long miaulement de détresse. Alors qu'il allait tomber, il sentit deux larges mains le rattraper puis fut plaqué contre une source de chaleur.

Sebastian était arrivé à temps, il tenait contre lui la petite boule de poils tremblant de tous ces membres. Réalisant qu'il était en sécurité par Dieu seul savait quel miracle il leva les yeux vers son sauveur et rencontra le regard moqueur de son diable de majordome.

_ Je ne vous connaissez pas un tel talent d'équilibriste maître, fit sarcastiquement remarquer Sebastian. En réponse Ciel adopta son aire le plus renfrogné, en tout cas c'est ce que supposa Sebastian d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir à travers tous ces poils.

Comme vous n'étiez pas là à l'heure je me suis inquiété et je suis donc monté. Que cherchiez-vous à faire exactement à travers ce numéro de grimpeur fou…

Ciel fit un signe de tête agacé vers l'horloge.

Le sourire de Sebastian s'élargit encore plus. Ainsi, ne pouvant pas voir précisément l'heure son maître avait imaginé grimper sur les rideaux du baldaquin, sauter sur la commode et de cette manière se retrouver au niveau de la pendule. Voilà un bien grand plan pour une si petite bête !

_Nous allons y aller jeune maître, il est 11h passée, cela va faire une bonne heure que je vous attends.

Ciel était stupéfait, il s'était donné tout ce mal pour rien, quand bien même il serait parti juste après le départ de May Linn il aurait déjà été en retard. S'il avait su !

Il était à la fois furieux contre Sebastian qui n'était pas venu le chercher plus tôt, mais aussi très rassuré que ce dernier soit arrivé à temps et l'ait secourue. Il avait vraiment eu très peur.

Il passerait donc l'éponge sur cet incident.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est fini (j'imagine que vous aviez remarqué mais bon) donc pour la suite de cette histoire, je ne sais pas trop quand je posterais, le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore parfaitement fini et j'essaye de me concentrer sur « Il est de jeu etc. » qui me donne plus de fils à retordre (quand on y réfléchit, c'est une expression étrange…).

Comme j'ai remarqué qu'une bonne partie de vous chers petits lecteurs se retrouvaient sur mes deux fic Kuroshitsujis, je me permets de parler de « l'autre ». Donc le prochain chapitre (qui devrait aussi être la fin du jeu) avance mais je galère et en plus je dois avouer que j'ai un tantinet plein d'autres choses à faire donc…

Je vous laisse à vos moult autres occupations qui, je n'en doute pas doivent êtres passionnantes et si par hasard vous aviez encore quelques instants à me consacrer, review !

Oh ! Encore une petite chose, si par hasard vous n'avez pas lu mon autre fanfiction, et que vous avez aimé celle ci (évidemment, je vais pas vous forcer non plus si cette lecture à été une torture…) courez, lisez et… reviewez ! Svp...

Et, il n'y a pas de petite review. Ce sont les petits cours d'eau qui font les grandes rivières ! Alors même si c'est seulement pour quelques mots, n'hésitez plus !

0o0

En fin de compte avec tous mes commentaires, ça fait un long chapitre…


	4. Chapter 4

Toute mes excuses pour ce long temps d'absence et encore plus pour la déception de ceux qui espéraient une publication de « Il est de Jeu ou perdre n'est pas si mal » mais je suis vraiment overbookée.

Depuis la rentrée tout c'est enchainé très vite et comme certains l'auront peut être vu sur mon profil, j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur. Me voilà donc sur un nouvel ordi tout beau tout neuf.

J'avais déjà écris en grande partie ce chapitre avant la rentrée et j'ai seulement eu le temps de le corriger, il ne me plait pas trop car je le trouve vraiment trop… « léger » mais bon il est comme il est et comme il doit être, outre les fautes de français, si vous en voyez, signalez les !

Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour aller plus vite Sebastian portait Ciel dans ses bras, ce qui évidemment ne plaisait guère au jeune garçon. Mais ne tenant pas particulièrement à traverser toute la demeure à patte, il préféra ne rien dire. Son expérience en temps qu'escaladeur de rideau lui avait appris que sous cette forme le moindre objet pouvait devenir un obstacle infranchissable. En plus avec les « choses » qui traînaient dans cette maison, il valait mieux être prudent et ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Il ne voulait pas finir dévoré par Pluto* ou écrasé par May Linn qui ne l'aurait pas vu !

Une fois arrivé à la voiture, le majordome déposa avec beaucoup de délicatesse son petit maître sur la banquette. Alors que Ciel atterrissait sur le confortable siège il réalisa qu'il commençait sérieusement à avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Sûrement à cause de ce maudit lait ! Le problème se posant étant double : tout d'abord comment faire comprendre à Sebastian ce dont il avait besoin, et puis de quoi avait-il besoin ? Comment un chat faisait-il ça ? Le simple fait de penser à lui comme étant « chat » lui fit se hérisser quelques poils sur le dos.

Sebastian ayant observé le comportement étrange de son maître lui demanda :

_ Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

N'ayant pas remarqué qu'il était observé, Ciel se retourna vivement vers son majordome et perdu dans ses pensées, mis quelques instants à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant d'hocher de la tête.

Cependant comment faire passer un tel message ?... Il ne savait pas trop.

Pendant qu'il y réfléchissait son envie s'était faite pressante et il s'était mis à se dandiner sur place. Sebastian qui cherchait à comprendre ce que voulait son maître essayait tant bien que mal d'interpréter cet étrange déhancher.

_ Vous êtes si pressé de partir ?

_*Non*

_ Hum voyons vous voulez…. Un manteau ! Vous avez froid ?

_ *Non !*

_ …

Euh une danseuse du ventre ?...

_*Nooon !*

Soudain le visage du démon s'éclaira.

_ Vous avez besoin d'aller aux toilettes !

Ciel se mit à acquiescer frénétiquement de la tête. Il en avait mis un temps !

Le majordome s'empressa de descendre le chat du véhicule et le déposa à terre. Le chaton le dévisageait toujours. Perplexe il fixa l'animal, qu'est ce que ce chat attendait ?

Il réalisa alors qu'il faisait une erreur, ce n'était pas « un chat » mais Ciel, et ce dernier ne ferait jamais ça en plein milieu devant la voiture ! Il le souleva donc et l'emmena à l'écart.

Ciel vit avec plaisir que son majordome le conduisait dans un endroit à l'abri des regards. Enfin au sol, il s'installa lorsqu'il remarqua que son majordome était toujours là derrière lui. Qu'attendait-il donc ? Lançant un long regard inquisiteur au démon, il attendit que celui-ci daigne enfin se retourner.

Sebastian, attendant que son maître en ait terminé ce surpris à penser à sa situation actuelle.

Il était dans un fourré, le dos tourné à un chat pour que celui-ci puisse faire ces besoins en toute intimité. Sachant qu'il avait préalablement porté ledit chat jusqu'à ce lieu.

Voilà qui était plutôt cocasse. Un observateur extérieur l'aurait certainement cru fou !

Et il n'était pas certain qu'il eut été dans le faux !

Une fois tous les préparatifs terminés Ciel et Sebastian avaient enfin pu prendre la route, le chat tranquillement lové dans les bras du démon.

« Tranquillement lové dans les bras du démon » !

En effet ils avaient du en arriver à une telle extrémité après que Ciel ait bien manqué passer par la fenêtre en rebondissant sur la banquette suite à un cahot de la voiture. Il faut dire que les sièges en cuir lisse étaient bien jolis mais n'était pas le meilleur support pour un chat qui ne savait pas se servir de ses griffes. Il était évident d'ailleurs quel lors de l'achat du véhicule cette éventualité n'avait certainement pas été envisagée.

Donc pour vous dresser le tableau, jusqu'à ce que le majordome prenne cette décision fatidique, qui avait de façon surprenante était très peu contestée, le chat sautait et glissait d'une extrémité de la banquette à l'autre à la moindre secousse. Il avait d'ailleurs fini plaqué contre les jambes du majordome à la suite de plusieurs virages serrés, ce qui était la raison de son manque de contestation. Il avait clairement eu l'occasion de comparer et de conclure que son majordome était bien plus confortable que la banquette ou la porte en bois.

C'était moelleux et chaud, alors si la seule condition pour apprécier ce support était de faire abstraction de sa personnalité exécrable Ciel devait pouvoir y arriver !

C'est ainsi que la jeune Lord Phantomhive et son majordome partir en quête d'une solution pour leur épineux problème.

Ils étaient en route… mais en route pour où ?

Heureusement pour le « récemment devenu » chat, Sebastian répondit à cette interrogation sans qu'il ait besoin de la formuler.

_ Comme il est nécessaire que nous discutions avec cette femme qui est probablement la responsable de votre transformation, j'ai jugé qu'il était préférable que nous nous établissions non loin de la capitale ou elle sera présentée à la cour. Elle sera probablement incarcérée à la prison du commissariat central en attendant les délibérations étant donné que l'affaire à été mise sous le contrôle de la police du Grand Londres. C'est à ce moment là qu'il nous faudra lui rendre visite.

Ciel acquiesça.

Ainsi je nous ai réservé une suite au Brown's Hotel sur Albemarle Street, j'espère que cela vous convient.

Ciel fit à nouveau un signe positif de la tête. Son majordome avait une fois encore pensé à tout. Evidement Ciel en était satisfait mais parfois toute cette perfection ça devenait fatiguant.

Il avait un peu tiqué au « NOUS ai réservé UNE suite » mais bon il devait se rendre à l'évidence, réserver une chambre pour un chat aurait dépassé l'excentricité et puis de toute façon son majordome pourrait dormir sur un fauteuil ou à même le sol. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème et puis d'ailleurs, dormait-il ?

Il avait bien une chambre au manoir mais Ciel ne l'y avait jamais vu. En même temps il se rendait rarement dans la chambre de son serviteur en pleine nuit et même préférablement jamais…

De fait, il ne savait pas si le démon dormait ou non.

Après tout il verrait bien, il fallait voir le point de vue positif de sa condition, c'était l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur ce diable de majordome….

« Le point de vue positif de sa condition » ! Il nageait en plein délire !

Cette transformation semblait affecter ses capacités mentales.

Il était vrai qu'il était reconnaissant à son majordome de cet contenté de quelques jeux de mots et de ne pas s'être moqué de sa condition. Cela l'avait étonné, il s'attendait vraiment ce que le démon en profite. Peut être êtes ce du à la forme qu'il avait prise : un chat.

Sebastian avait toujours eu un faible pour ces félins. Soit disant car il n'y en avait pas dans le monde des démons. S'il s'était transformé en tortue ou en petit lapin, il n'en doutait, pas cela aurait bien fait rire son majordome. Le pire aurait certainement était un chien, bien qu'il soit le « chien » de la reine, ce n'était qu'une appellation. Cela aurait été dégradant, surtout s'il était devenu un caniche ou un bichon…

Imaginer la chose donnait de sueurs froides au chef de la famille Phantomhive. Il pouvait tout à fait voir le sourire en coin de Sebastian, et rien que ça suffisait à l'énerver !

Se décidant à abandonner ces sombres pensées et bien décidé à se reposer, toute cette matinée l'ayant vraisemblablement épuisée.

Ciel se roula en boule et se lova contre le torse chaud du démon, révélant ces crocs effilés en un large bâillement.

Décidemment c'était sacrément confortable ! Il en prenait note pour lorsqu'il aurait repris forme normale.

Puis il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur empli de gamelles de lait et de souris des champs.

Sebastian avait observé son jeune maitre se coucher un peu plus contre lui. Il était tout à fait son type de chat. En même temps, ce garçon ne se serait jamais transformé en vulgaire chat de gouttière. Il doutait cependant que Ciel apprécie qu'il le caresse, quoi qu'il ait semblé que son instinct félin prenait parfois le dessus, il faudrait essayer.

Le démon appuya son visage contre la vitre glacée, se laissant aller à la contemplation de tous ces paysages qui défilaient sous ces yeux, se demandant si Ciel avait un joli ronronnement.

* * *

* Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu les animés, Pluto est un chien démoniaque qui prend soit l'apparence d'un humain soit celle d'un énorme chien loup. Il échoue au manoir suite à une des enquêtes de Ciel.

Je n'ai même pas osé relire ce chapitre avant de le publier, je l'avais corrigé avant mon problème informatique et j'ai supposé qu'il n'y avait plus de retouches à faires (il y a toujours des corrections possibles mais y a un moment ou faut arrêter !).

Alors donnez moi votre avis gentils lecteurs (s'il en reste…)

Sinon tant pis….

Mais ça me motiverais vraiment parce qu'en ce moment c'est clairement ce qu'il me faut sinon je crois que j'arriverais jamais à m'y remettre…

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la suite, la longue suite devrais je dire ( un truc genre 4500 mots il me semble).

Sans attendre je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Le voyage dura toute la journée et les deux hommes ne firent qu'une brève halte vers midi pour permettre à Ciel de se dégourdir les pattes et de manger un morceau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel la nuit était déjà tombée et c'est avec discrétion qu'ils gagnèrent leur chambre commune. Ou tout du moins que Sebastian regagna la chambre, Ciel à nouveau endormis ne s'étant pas réveillé lorsque son majordome l'avait transporté.

Pendant que son jeune maitre dormait tel un bien heureux dans ses bras, Sebastian s'était installé et cela lui avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Certes il n'avait pas beaucoup de bagage, lui même n'emportait que le stricte nécessaire, et Ciel au vu de sa nouvelle condition n'avait pas besoin de toute sa garde robe, mais il avait fallut expliquer que le chat venait avec lui…

En effet dans ce type d'établissement il n'était guère coutumier que l'on amène des animaux de compagnie ou tout du moins passait-on ce caprice aux personnalités qui y venaient séjourner. Le problème était que sans Ciel, Sebastian n'était rien de plus qu'un majordome aux yeux des humains et sa présence, seul, en un tel lieu faisait déjà un peu tache alors avec un chat…

Le démon s'en était pourtant sorti, comme à son habitude. Il avait expliqué que son maître arriverait sous peu et qu'il voulait offrir ce chat en cadeau à son fils, que c'était une surprise et qu'il devait donc le traiter avec tous les égards.

Mais pourquoi une chambre si couteuse pour un serviteur lui avait on opposé. Sebastian avait répondu avec toute la dignité dont il pouvait faire preuve qu'en effet ce n'était pas prévu mais que le fils de son maitre devait occuper cette chambre mais qu'il avait était retenu ailleurs et que finalement, dans sa grande mansuétude son maitre l'avait autorisé à occuper la chambre en attendant son arrivée, celle ci ayant déjà était réservée.

Le majordome avait enfin put se retirer après moult commentaires de la part des autres serviteurs quant à la gentillesse de son maitre.

S'ils savaient !

C'est donc au termes de ces quelques imprévus qu'il était enfin monté se coucher. Heureusement son maître n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. C'était le cas de le dire…

Sebastian retira son ensemble pour ensuite passer à la douche. Bien qu'il n'en eut pas particulièrement besoin il doutait que Ciel appréciât de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et maintenant qu'il avait un odorat particulièrement aiguisé, valait mieux ne pas tenter…le diable. En plus il devait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable.

Il enfila un simple pantalon et se décida à se coucher. Vivant seul dans sa petite chambre, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à investir dans un pyjama mais déjà qu'il aurait certainement droit à l'humeur exécrable de Ciel quant au fait qu'ils auraient dormi dans le même lit, il n'était pas nécessaire de rajouter aux griefs qu'aurait Ciel contre lui le fait de ne pas être décemment vêtu. Son maître s'attendait certainement à ce qu'il dorme ailleurs voire à même le sol mais Sebastian devait avouer que bien que de façon générale il se fiche de ce genre de détails, ce soir il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie.

Et puis l'avantage à toute cette situation était que quoi qu'il arrive, même si Ciel s'énervait, ce serait cette adorable boule de poils que le démon aurait en face de lui. C'est sur cette pensée que le diable s'allongea confortablement et ferma les yeux.

Les démons n'avaient pas particulièrement besoin de dormir ou en tout cas peu, il le pouvait mais souvent le considérait comme une perte de temps. Certains appréciaient pourtant cela et le considérait comme un loisir mais Sebastian n'en était pas et de toute manière sa condition de majordome ne le lui permettait pas. En effet, il n'était pas de trop que d'être prêt aux aurores pour tenter d'éviter toute catastrophe relative à ses insupportables serviteurs ou bien aux surprises réservées pas son jeune maître comme par exemple lorsqu'un matin il lui avait annoncé qu'il devait prévoir une réception pour le lendemain même pour touts les enfants de l'institution du comte Barton.

Finalement ce petit intermède avec son maitre sous forme de minet allait être des vacances. Quoi qu'il espérât tout de même que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, cela finirait par devenir ennuyeux.

Faisant le vide dans son esprit, Sebastian sombra dans un léger sommeil, sans rêve.

Le démon fut tiré de sa torpeur par un miaulement strident et des griffes acérées s'enfonçant dans sa peau.

Ouvrant grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ciel, vraisemblablement mécontent. Il soupira. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. En cet instant il ne comprenait bien sur pas le langage chat mais c'était tout comme, il connaissait Ciel par cœur désormais et il ne devait certainement pas être content de se réveiller dans un lit en compagnie de son majordome. C'était assurément tout à fait inconvenant pour quelqu'un de son statu.

Le problème était que dans l'immédiat, statut ou pas, il n'était qu'un chat et ça il allait falloir qu'il s'en rende compte tout de même, et c'est d'un ton plus ou moins blasé que Sebastian s'adressa au garçon.

_ Monsieur, j'imagine que votre irritation n'est pas sans rapport avec le fait que je dorme dans ce lit.

Un vif mouvement de la tête confirma ses dires.

Je vous pris de m'excuser pour mon attitude qui vous paraît certainement fort déplacée cependant il m'a semblé qu'en raison de votre taille actuelle ce ne serait pas gênant.

Il fallait préciser qu'au vu de la classe de l'hôtel et du standing de la chambre réservé, le lit n'était pas en 90, peut être même que s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils auraient pu dormir chacun à une extrémité sans même se rendre compte de la présence de l'autre. Cela était sans compter le fait que Ciel s'était évertué tout au long de la nuit à se coller au maximum à la source de chaleur qu'était Sebastian. Mais au vu de l'énervement déjà bien avancé de son maître le démon jugea mal avisé d'en faire la remarque. D'autant qu'à l'entente de l'allusion à sa taille le regard du chat s'était fait encore plus furibond.

Ciel devait cependant avouer qu'il avait merveilleusement bien dormi, comme cela ne lui était arrivé depuis l'incident. Aucun cauchemar n'était venu le visiter, aucun de ses souvenirs ne s'étaient imposé à lui. Somme toute il avait passé une nuit paisible. Cela aurait été parfait si ce beau tableau n'avait pas été entaché par son réveil dans les bras de son serviteur.

Ce démon avait osé ! Ciel en était parfaitement indigné, dormir ainsi dans les bras d'un homme et ceux de Sebastian en plus ! Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. C'était parfaitement inadmissible. Son majordome n'aurait jamais du laisser cela être possible.

Ciel s'était inquiété lorsque seule une chambre avait été mentionnée mais il avait au moins supposé que Sebastian dormirait sur un fauteuil ou à même le sol. Cela lui était parfaitement suffisant.

Malgré toutes ses imprécations à l'égard du démon Ciel devait admettre que c'était probablement la proximité de ce dernier qui lui avait permis de passer une si agréable nuit. Il savait parfaitement qu'une présence l'apaisait, et c'était pour cela qu'il lui était arrivé de demander à Sebastian de rester à ses cotés le temps qu'il s'endorme or dans le cas présent il était clair qu'il avait put ressentir cette présence qui lui était si rassurante.

La présence d'un démon rassurante ! On aurait tout vu ! Mais il fallait s'y résoudre, s'était malheureusement bien vrai.

Conscient de cette faiblesse le Lord, sa surprise passée ne tint finalement pas tant que ça rigueur à son majordome pour son attitude bien que son orgueil lui intima de ne rien en laisser paraître. Dans sa situation il avait bien besoin de repos alors au diable les convenances.

Ciel se contenta donc de jeter un regard suffisant à son majordome et se leva dignement pour s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit, fixant le démon.

Sebastian se redressa sur ses coudes et observa le chat qui se tenait droit comme un i, le dévisageant.

Il semblait que pour le démon, la pause était belle et bien fini. Nul besoin de mot pour comprendre son maître. Il était temps de se remettre au travail.

Le démon se leva et enfila son habit qu'il avait soigneusement replié et déposé sur le dos d'une chaise.

Le garçon détourna vivement le regard lorsqu'il vit l'homme sortir du lit. Assurément Sebastian était physiquement parfait et Ciel était finalement reconnaissant à son épaisse couche de fourrure de dissimuler sa gène.

Une fois habillé, ce qui ne pris qu'une fraction de seconde au serviteur des enfers, Sebastian s'adressa à son maître :

_ Monsieur, je m'en vais de ce pas vous chercher le petit déjeuner, et m'efforcerais de trouver quelque chose qui vous convienne et soit en adéquation avec votre nouvelle condition.

Ciel se remémora la maigre gamelle de lait que lui avait servit Sebastian le matin précédent puis durant le trajet de son menu pour le moins frugal. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment un gros mangeur il était tant de passer à quelque chose de plus consistant.

Sebastian remonta quelques instants plus tard avec une petite assiette et une tasse qu'il déposa devant le chat.

Sous cette forme tous ce qui était pain était à exclure y compris les scones qu'affectionnait le jeune maitre, il lui faudrait donc faire quelques concessions.

Ciel ne fit pas de remarque, se contenta de manger ce qu'on lui avait apporté, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ses menus allaient devoir quelques peu changer et puis il aimait bien le lait finalement…

_ Monsieur, je pense que nous devrions partir pour le commissariat dans l'après midi, cela nous permettrait de rendre visite à la criminelle et peut être pourra t'elle trouver une solution. Cependant il est fort probable quelle refuse, n'ayant rien à y gagner je crois pourtant que c'est par là qu'il faut commencer car nous n'avons pas vraiment idée, dans ce cas, de ce qui pourrait la motiver, nous aviserons ensuite. D'ici là si vous me le permettez je prospecterai auprès des dits magicien qui trainent encore dans la capitale, peut être que, parmi tout ces charlatans, un saura réellement nous aider.

Ciel acquiesça. Il avait fait arrêter cette femme alors pourquoi l'aiderait-elle, il lui fallait donc avoir d'autres possibilités. Peut être sauraient ils la convaincre, mais on ne pouvait en jurer.

Il n'était peut être même pas nécessaire de se torturer l'esprit avec ça car Ciel doutait fort qu'elle soit capable de lever le sortilège. Cette femme avait vraiment l'air d'être un cas désespéré. Il n'était cependant pas question qu'il reste sous cette forme. Il avait déjà connu suffisamment d'humiliation et celle ci devait prendre fin au plus vite !

Une fois son repas achevé Ciel se leva et s'étira pour faire comprendre à son majordome qu'il était temps qu'il y aille. Il avait hâte que l'on trouve une solution et il espérait que les recherches de Sebastian porteraient leurs fruits au plus vite. En attendant il se reposerait, de toute façon il n'avait rien à faire d'autre et puis, il ne savait pas si c'était relatif à sa condition mais il se sentait constamment las.

Il se roula en boule dans les draps et s'endormit.

Il l'ignorait mais Sebastian avait donné consigne pour que l'on ne vienne pas dans la chambre, pas même pour faire le ménage, ce qui évita quelques déconvenues au jeune homme.

Le majordome ne reparût qu'une fois l'après midi bien avancée. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à séparer les vrais magiciens des faux et ils étaient les uns comme les autres très difficiles à trouver. Il était revenu avec une petite liste de personnes présentant de réels dons mais il doutait que ceux ci acceptent de les aider. Il n'en dit cependant rien à Ciel, ils verraient cela après leur visite à la prisonnière.

Ciel ne souhait pas manger et bien que Sebastian insistât il refusa obstinément. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim et avait d'autres préoccupations.

Le démon capitula et s'inclina vers son maître.

_ Monsieur nous allons parcourir une distance plutôt importante et le temps est plutôt froid, me permettrez vous de vous porter.

En signe d'assentiment Ciel s'approcha de démon. Celui ci savait comment lui parler pour le faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments.

Il souleva délicatement le chat et le glissa dans son pardessus avant de quitter la chambre. Le commissariat n'était en vérité pas bien loin et Sebastian décida d'y aller à pied. A cette heure les rues de Londres pouvaient être encombrées, cela irait plus vite.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'ils partirent à la rencontre de celle qui était la cause de toute cette histoire.

Il faisait froid dans les rues de Londres. Pourtant bien à l'abri contre Sebastian Ciel grelottait, ce n'était pas tant le froid que le monde autour, le temps maussade, l'atmosphère, il y avait un je ne sais quoi qui ne lui plaisait pas, il ne se sentait pas à son aise. Il n'avait jamais aimé Londres. Les rues étaient bondées, tous ces passants, ces enfants qui criaient, le bruit des roues sur le pavé, tout lui paraissait insupportable.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Ciel avait copieusement enfoncé ses griffes dans le torse de Sebastian. Il les retira d'ailleurs délicatement lorsque ce dernier ce mis à le fixer avec instance après qu'il se soit particulièrement crispé lorsque la lourde porte de l'établissement avait claquée derrière eux.

Sebastian avait envoyé plus tôt, une missive adressée au chef du service et à la vue du nom de Phantomhive une audience lui avait évidemment, bien qu'avec réticence, été accordée. Ainsi à leur arrivée un officier avait été prévenu et les attendait.

Le message précisait que cette visite était urgente et qu'il ne devait donc perdre aucun temps. Sebastian s'était bien douté que Ciel ne l'aurait pas toléré.

L'homme les conduisit immédiatement à travers le dédale de couloirs de la prison centrale jusqu'à la zone ou était incarcérés les prisonniers les plus dangereux et par extension ceux qui seraient fort probablement condamnés à la peine capitale après un bref procès.

La cellule de la sorcière avait été particulièrement bien isolée et les hommes avaient pour consigne de ne pas s'en approcher, l'officier les laissa donc avant le dernier passage de garde. De toute façon il n'y avait qu'elle dans cette zone donc il la trouverait rapidement.

Il s'avéra que l'aide de leur guide était d'autant moins nécessaire qu'on pouvait repérer la criminelle seulement à l'oreille. En effet dès qu'on entrait on pouvait entendre des marmonnements effrayants comme des imprécations contre le monde entier.

Sebastian sentant l'empressement de son maître à avoir des réponses s'avança prestement vers la cellule mais non sans avoir jeté un regard à la ronde pour repérer les possibilités de replis en cas de lancés de sorts intempestifs.

Lorsqu'il se présenta devant les barreaux il se trouva face à la sorcière, assise au fond de petite pièce, gesticulant en tout sens. Elle semblait avoir finalement complètement perdu la tête. Lorsqu'elle vit le démon en face d'elle, elle se leva et se précipita sur la grille. L'homme ne recula même pas, la fixant de son regard transperçant. Fixant ces yeux elle interrompit son étrange manège et pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose mais ne paraissait pas les avoir reconnu. Sebastian pris cette attitude pour une invitation à s'exprimer et décida d'exposer les raisons de sa venue.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quel ton adopter et quel serait le plus efficace, il choisit finalement de présenter la situation simplement, sans trop de fioritures et sans la moindre réflexion désagréable. Puisque apparemment elle ne se souvenait pas d'eux autant partir sur de nouvelles bases...

_ Madame, je viens aujourd'hui vous rendre visite en raison d'un sort que vous avez récemment lancé à mon maître et que je souhaiterai voir levé.

Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai puisqu'il adorerait garder Ciel sous cette forme mais il avait un contrat avec le jeune homme et puis il serait certainement lassant, à la longue, de devoir se passer de ses joutes verbales avec le garçon. Il fallait donc bien s'y résoudre.

_ Un sortilège dites vous, mais si j'ai lancé un sortilège sur votre maître n'est ce pas qu'il le méritait ? Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je voudrais vous aider et lever le sort. Et puis votre tête m'évoque une profonde antipathie.

Le démon fut étonné par cette réponse froide et calme. La femme ne se souvenait précisément ni de lui ni de Ciel et s'était un atout qu'il fallait exploiter.

_ Je vois pourtant que vous êtes en fâcheuse posture or mon maître est quelqu'un d'influent et il serait certainement ravi de vous rendre la pareille si vous acceptez de l'aider.

A ces mots Ciel s'était crispé mais le démon n'avait rien montré. Il fallait trouver une solution et tous les arguments étaient bons.

La sorcière semblait sceptique.

_ Vous ne semblez pas être un homme de parole et si je vous aide je n'aurais pas la moindre assurance qu'il y ait réellement un retour de votre part un jour.

Sebastian n'avait rien à opposer à cela, il jugea donc rapidement que cet argument ne serait guère efficace et décida de jouer sur une autre corde qui lui paraissait sensible. La sorcière semblait très fière de son don et avait, par ses crimes, apparemment tenté de supprimer ses concurrents, il allait donc utiliser ça.

_ Il en va de même pour moi, si je vous donne une garantie et que vous vous trouvez ensuite dans l'incapacité de résoudre mon problème je serait perdant.

Il avait fortement insisté sur le terme d'« incapacité », détaillant chaque syllabe et ancrant son regard, un brin moqueur dans celui de la magicienne.

Son visage avait alors pris une teinte cramoisie et ses yeux, s'ils l'avaient pu, auraient certainement lancé des éclairs pour foudroyer cet impudent qui osait l'insulter. Elle était une grande magicienne, la plus grande de toute !

_ Je peux venir à bout de n'importe quel sortilège et il serait ridicule que je ne puisse pas venir à bout des miens. Sa voix s'adoucit. Même si ce sont assurément les plus puissants de tous.

Touché ! pensa Sebastian. Comme il s'en doutait elle avait un orgueil démesuré et il allait en profiter. Un doute demeurait cependant, quoi qu'elle en dise, sa façon de lancer des sortilèges lors de leur première rencontre montrait une clair incompétence et quoi qu'elle lui assura il y avait surement un risque pour son maître or il ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire courir le moindre danger.

Sebastian se créa une parfaite expression d'admiration et regarda la magicienne, attendant qu'elle face elle même la proposition.

_ Amenez moi votre maître et je règle son problème en un rien de temps.

Le démon nota qu'elle n'avait alors pas posé la moindre condition. Et s'exclama d'un air ravi.

_ Oh ! Justement il est avec moi.

La femme afficha une mine étonnée, il lui semblait bien qu'ils étaient seuls. Avait elle finalement réussi à lancer un sort d'invisibilité. Elle ne se rappelait plus bien. Elle avait toujours eu des problèmes de mémoire, multiple personnalité soi disant.

Foutaise ! Surement sa magie qu'il la fatiguait lorsqu'elle l'utilisait trop mais rien de plus. Pourtant au premier abord elle aurait juré que cet homme était menaçant, mais il lui plaisait bien mieux maintenant, probablement une fausse impression. Elle avait un fan, comme s'était excitant ! En plus, il fallait l'avouer, il était diablement séduisant ! Elle observa donc avec intérêt l'homme ouvrir son manteau et en tirer un chaton. Puis…elle éclata de rire. Son maître…un chaton ! Elle ne savait plus quand elle avait lancé ce sort mais elle avait certainement été inspirée.

La voyant se moquer si ouvertement de lui Ciel afficha un air extrêmement mécontent et ce mi à émettre un grondement sourd. Sebastian sourit et posa sa large main sur le dos du chat en un geste apaisant, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il face tout capoter avec son caractère de cochon. Même si pour l'instant cela leur était plutôt favorable, le rire de la femme ne faisant qu'amplifier.

Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient point tant elle avait ri c'est un large sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'adressa à Ciel.

_ Et bien mon minet on a avalé une boule de poils ?...

Si Ciel avait déjà un air extrêmement mécontent on venait alors d'attendre des sommets de contrariété.

Cette sorcière commençait à lui sortir par les yeux, et c'était peu dire !

Elle se tourna vers Sebastian et c'est d'un air jovial qu'elle lui déclara

_ Je sais plus ce qui m'a fait le transformer ainsi mais il est vraiment mignon comme ça, vous êtes sûr que vous voulez qu'il reprenne apparence humaine ?

L'homme sourit à son tourd et d'un air de connivence lui glissa.

_ C'est qu'il est déjà très mignon en temps normal vous savez.

La femme afficha un air entendu et sourit à son tourd en regardant le chat.

Ciel bénissait une fois encore, une fois de trop, la présence de sa fourrure pour cacher les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues. Cet horrible majordome osait se moquer de lui dans cet état d'extrême faiblesse. Il le lui paierait ça c'était certain !

_ Bon, bon, vous m'êtes sympathique alors voyons voir ça, ça doit être un sortilège de métamorphose féline.

« Sans rire » ne put s'empêcher de penser Ciel. « En plus elle n'est même pas sûr »…

Après quelques instants de réflexions elle déclara.

_ Allons y, je tente ça.

Devant l'air inquiet de son maître Sebastian avança tout de même une question.

_ Y a t'il un risque… pour le félin ?

Ciel jeta un énième regard noir au démon mais écouta avec attention la réponse de la magicienne.

_ Et bien, rien n'est sans risque et puis c'est bien le risque ! C'est amusant ! Changeant brusquement de ton elle continua, et puis sinon foutez le camps, allez vous en d'ici ! loin ! loin…vous êtes tous pareil, aucun respect pour mon talent, aucun…

Sebastian glissa un regard inquiet au garçon il semblait qu'ils aient profité du quart d'heure de lucidité de la femme et qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas avoir des ennuis ou de toute évidence avoir affaire à une autre de ses personnalités…peut être moins aimable et moins conciliante.

Ciel acquiesça, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout et ce maintenant !

_ Madame, votre talent ne fait aucun doute aussi ce serait un immense honneur que de vous voir pratiquer et je suis certain que vous lèverez admirablement ce sortilège.

La flatterie de Sebastian semblait avoir atteint son but.

_ Oui, oui, allons y. Vous allez voir comme c'est joli ! Oui, c'est parti !

Si le démon était inquiet il n'en montrait rien et il déposa son maître à terre. Ciel en tout cas commençait sérieusement à se demander si une autre solution n'était pas à envisager. Après tout sa nouvelle condition lui donnait des facultés exceptionnelles et il pourrait tout à loisir, observer, se faufiler comme bon lui semblerait ce qui dans son activité était un sérieux atout…

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin qu'un éclair orange le toucha de plein fouet.

Passés quelques instants d'étourdissements il regarda autour de lui et tenta de s'exprimer. Un long miaulement lui répondit. Furieux il se retourna vers la sorcière et émis un long feulement de colère.

Celle ci se remis à rire, mais d'une façon effrayante, c'était un rire de dément. Entre deux éclats on pouvait entendre des choses comme « le bel éclair ! » ou « c'est moi la meilleure oui la meilleure ». Puis elle se mit à lancer des sorts à tout va et Sebastian eut seulement le temps d'attraper le chat au vol et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent le garde à la porte d'entrée il leurs demanda ce qui se passait mais Sebastian se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'allonger le pas.

Il marcha si vite qu'en un rien de temps il avait regagné la chambre d'hôtel. Il déposa délicatement son précieux paquet sur le lit et s'agenouilla, plaçant ainsi son visage face à lui.

_ Monsieur, comment vous sentez vous ? Ce sortilège vous a touché de plein fouet, sentez vous quelque chose de changé ?

Ciel fit un signe négatif de la tête, il se sentait seulement un peu sonné, probablement à cause du choc, mais rien de plus. Sa colère laissait progressivement place à une immense déception.

Au cour de leur discussion avec la sorcière il avait vraiment espéré, mais cela avait été vain finalement.

Au cours de ses réflexions il sentit son malaise grandir, maintenant la tête lui tournait, il avait froid.

Sebastian attrapa de justesse son jeune maître au moment où celui ci s'effondra, manquant tomber du lit. Inquiet le démon sentit poindre un sentiment qu'il lui semblait ne jamais avoir éprouvé, quelque chose comme… la panique. Que ce passait il ? Qu'est ce que cette sorcière avait fait ? et c'était de sa faute, il avait laissé tombé son jeune maître, le laissant à la merci d'une folle.

Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer le garçon respirait toujours et il semblait paisible. Peut être était ce seulement le contrecoup du sortilège, même s'il n'avait apparemment rien fait, ce n'était pas anodin.

Observant plus attentivement Ciel, Sebastian parvint à la conclusion qu'il dormait seulement. Passé son inquiétude soudaine, il jugea que dans l'immédiat le mieux était de le laisse, il se faisait tard et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Mieux valait attendre le lendemain matin et si le chat ne se réveillait pas, alors, il faudrait s'inquiéter. Sebastian n'avait rien de plus à faire et comme dans cet établissement il n'avait aucune tache domestique il se décida à savourer cette tranquillité même si quelque part en lui subsistait cette petite pointe d'inquiétude qui disait « et s'il ne se réveille pas…tu feras quoi ? ». Le majordome se glissa dans les draps, serrant contre lui la petite boule de poils qui tremblait de froid et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian fut soudainement tiré de sa rêverie mais cette fois ci ce ne fut pas par un miaulement indigné mais par un hurlement bel et bien humain.

* * *

En écrivant ce chapitre, je trouve que j'ai écris des choses bizarres.

Imaginez Sebastian en fan, admiratif. Ça fait peur non ?

Et puis, au moment où la sorcière évoque des remerciements potentiels, à la base j'avais écris qu'elle doutais d'un renvoie d'ascenseur... anachronisme qui soulève une question... ça a été inventé quand l'ascenseur ?

Bref, comme d'habitude, la chasse aux fautes est ouverte alors préparez vous à faire feu !

Et soyez tout gentils mignons... review !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour bonjour ami lecteur (en ce qui me concerne actuellement le bonsoir est plus de rigueur mais qu'importe !)

Je sais, j'ai du retard, beaucoup de retard. Le mot retard n'est même plus suffisant pour évoquer le mien. Bref, je ne mesurerai pas la durée de mon absence, le principal c'est que je sois de retour non ?

Je remercie d'ailleurs tous ces gentils lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et m'ont motivé pour écrire la suite. Les dernières review que j'ai reçue était de personnes ne possédant pas de compte et donc à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement et j'en suis navré mais en tout cas je les remercie également

En tous cas voici un nouveau chapitre de Mi Chat Mi Ciel, il n'est pas très long mais il n'est pas trop court non plus, la suite est déjà en partie pensée et écrite mais je trouvais que la coupure à cet endroit passait bien.

Sur ce je vous laisse lire, vous invitant peut être à relire le ou les chapitres précédents si vous avez oublié ce qui se passe (moi même j'ai du le faire…), en italique j'ai tout de même remis les quelques lignes sur lesquelles je m'était arrêtée lors de ma précédente publication.

On se retrouve je l'espère en bas de page.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, Sebastian fut soudainement tiré de sa rêverie mais cette fois ci ce ne fut pas par un miaulement indigné mais par un hurlement bel et bien humain._

Sebastian se leva en sursaut pour découvrir son jeune maître, face à la psyché se fixant d'un air effaré. Lorsque ce dernier vit dans le reflet que son majordome s'était réveillé il se précipita vers son serviteur :

_ Sebastian regarde moi ! C'est terrible !

Le démon encore à peine réveillé ne compris pas immédiatement la raison de l'affolement du garçon.

_ Mais voyons vous avez retrouvé forme humaine, c'est formidable. Marmonna t-il d'un ton peu convaincu.

Habituellement il n'avait besoin que de très peu de sommeil, voire pas du tout et cela lui suffisait largement. Mais tout ce temps passé, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, avec son maître le faisait n'aspirer qu'à une chose : un peu de tranquillité !

_ Mais non, ouvre un peu les yeux, imbéciles ! Regarde mes mains ! et mon visage !

Sebastian se redressa sur ses coudes afin de mieux voir le garçon. Ciel, enroulé dans la couverture qui couvrait le démon peu de temps avant, était accroupi face au miroir grimaçant et tirant sur de longs poils qui partaient de ses joues. Des moustaches !

Le majordome maintenant davantage éveillé remarqua les autres anomalies dans l'apparence de Ciel. Il avait effectivement retrouvé une allure majoritairement humaine cependant les longues moustaches partant de ses joues ainsi que les grandes oreilles dépassant dans ses cheveux détonnaient quelques peu…

Ciel avait était réveillé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt par la désagréable sensation de fourmillement qu'il avait ressentie dans les avants bras. Encore à moitié endormi il avait porté l'une de ses mains à son visage et c'est alors qu'il avait réalisé la porté de son geste : il n'était plus chat ! Soudain totalement éveillé il s'était précipité vers la psyché pour vérifier. Réalisant qu'il était nu, et faisant sur le coup peu cas de ce détail, il avait seulement pris la peine de s'enrouler dans une couverture avant de retourner à sa contemplation. Ravi, il avait pu constater qu'il avait à nouveau des jambes des mains bref, que tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. C'est alors que son regard s'était porté sur son visage et qu'il avait remarqué avec effroi ces horribles appendices.

Il était toujours face au miroir observant désormais le visage de son serviteur. Il le vit hausser les sourcils puis plisser les yeux pour enfin afficher son horrible petit sourire en coin. Qu'y avait il encore ?

Se retournant vivement le garçon questionna le démon du regard. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit encore avant qu'il ne lui réponde d'un ton amusé :

_ Et votre queue !

Un air horrifié apparu sur le visage de Ciel qui tourna la tête vers le miroir pour réaliser qu'en effet ce qui semblait être une longue touffe de poils dépassait de la couverture. Il releva vivement le tissu pour effectivement découvrir une grande queue d'un joli gris bleuté qui prenait naissance un peu au dessus de ses fesses. Horrifié il leva les yeux vers Sebastian dont l'expression semblait quelques peut malsaine. Réalisant la position dans laquelle il se trouvait (face à Sebastian, regardant ses fesses dans le miroir…) il rougit violement et abaissa aussi rapidement qu'il le pu la courtepointe. Il lui semblait qu'à cet instant il aurait rêvé pouvoir disparaître dans cette grande couverture. Ne voulant plus sentir sur lui peser le regard narquois du majordome il se laissa tomber en tailleur, face au large miroir.

Sebastian regarda d'un air amusé son jeune maître se mettre à bouder dans son coin. Il le voyait clairement assis devant le miroir, drapé le plus dignement possible dans la courtepointe. Se décidant à se lever Sebastian se glissa jusqu'à Ciel. Le regard du garçon avait changé, alors que quelques instants auparavant il était emplis d'un sentiment de gène presque enfantine, il s'était assombris. Sebastian compris que pour Ciel cette apparence était une nouvelle humiliation et que le garçon avait besoin d'être rassuré. C'était là le devoir d'un majordome de la famille Phantomhive : soutenir son maître jusque dans l'adversité !

Une fois agenouillé au niveau du jeune garçon, Sebastian remonta sur ses frêles épaules la couverture qui avait glissé puis l'incita à se lever.

_ Maitre, je pense qu'il serait bon que vous vous habilliez, vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi, vous allez attraper froid.

_ Et que vais-je mettre, avec cette queue. Ciel repoussa rageusement de la main la longue touffe de poils qui s'était rabattue contre son corps. Et je ne peux pas sortir avec ces oreilles !

La fin de la phrase de Ciel avait été ponctuée d'une pointe de panique, Sebastian sentait bien que face à cette situation nouvelle et semblait-il, parfaitement hors de contrôle, son maître commençait quelques peu à perdre patience.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je m'arrangerai pour que vos vêtements soient adapté à votre nouvelle…condition, et pour ce qui est de sortir ainsi, je n'en ai pour l'instant pas parlé bien qu'à l'évidence vous n'allez pas rester éternellement ici. A l'expression qu'affichait Ciel à cet instant, il envisageait probablement fortement la chose. Voyons monsieur, il va tout de même falloir que vous vous occupiez de vos affaires et puis ce n'est pas si dramatique, sous une grande cape et un quelconque chapeau ce sera invisible.

Face au regard effaré de Ciel, Sebastian comprit que ce n'était pas suffisant, ne trouvant plus rien à dire il décida simplement de saisir délicatement le garçon par les épaules et de le faire se lever. Il l'assis sur le bord du lit et rassembla les vêtements qu'il avait prévu puis entreprit d'habiller le comte. Lorsqu'il commença à faire glisser la couverture Ciel l'en empêcha, le fixant d'un regard furieux. C'était toujours Sebastian qui l'habillait mais là il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que se voir nu accentuerait la réalité de sa situation, drapé dans la courtepointe il pouvait encore ne pas y penser, croire que lorsqu'il l'enlèverai il n'y aurait rien en fait, que ce n'était qu'une illusion due aux replis du tissu. C'était naïf voire même idiot mais en cet instant il se raccrochait désespérément à cette couverture.

_ Je ne veux pas que l'on me voit ainsi !

_ Mais voyons maitre, moi j'ai l'habitude de vous voir nu, pourquoi serait-ce diffèrent ?

Ciel rougit légèrement à l'évocation de l'intimité du rapport qu'il pouvait avoir avec son majordome.

_ Mais là c'est diffèrent ! Je suis ridicule avec ces… ces choses !

Sebastian sourit avant de répondre d'un ton suave.

_ Mais voyons moi je vous trouve très bien comme ça.

L'effet fut immédiat, Ciel devint rouge pivoine et s'empressa de déclarer d'un ton faussement détaché :

_ Et bien alors qu'attends tu ? Habille moi !

En cet instant Ciel aurait volontiers griffé jusqu'au sang son horripilant démon malheureusement (et ce serait probablement la seule et unique fois qu'il s'entendrai évoquer ce genre de regret) il n'avait plus de griffes... Cet homme avait l'art et la manière de l'enfoncer d'avantage lorsqu'il était déjà au trente-sixième dessous…

Il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise, comme le disait si bien Sebastian il avait l'habitude de le voir dévêtu mais ça ne se disait pas !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ciel n'avait plus prêté attention à Sebastian et il ne réalisa que pendant ce temps son majordome l'avait habillé qu'au moment où il se releva pour aller chercher ses chaussures. Le comte de Phantomhive une fois habillé et chaussé fut très surpris lorsqu'il découvrit que son serviteur avait ajusté son pantalon à la présence de sa queue sans qu'il l'ait remarqué. Sebastian était vraiment impressionnant par moment.

Le démon pendant ce temps admirait « son œuvre », Ciel était vraiment adorable ainsi, dans son petit ensemble bleu. Déjà que Sebastian avait eut le loisir de remarquer que les joues de son maître avaient la même texture que les coussinets si chers à son cœur de ses précieux chats voilà qu'il avait désormais d'adorables oreilles et cette longue queue.

Comme qui dirait, au moins ce chat là Ciel ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de le ramener la maison !

* * *

Bon alors, comme d'habitude, si vous avez repéré d'horribles fautes grammaticales, orthographiques ou autres n'hésitez pas à le signaler.

Et bien évidemment, ce sera avec plaisir que je lirai et répondrai à vos commentaires si vous avez l'amabilité de m'en laisser bien sur.


	7. Chapter 7

Disons le, mon rythme de parution, si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça un « rythme » de parution, est déplorable.

Ce chapitre est écrit depuis presque un mois mais comme je voulais absolument réussir à publier un tant sois peu régulièrement j'ai tenu à écrire un chapitre supplémentaire avant de publier celui ci.

Donc voici un chapitre et le suivant viendra prochainement (probablement dans une semaine, ça me paraît bien).

Je ne bavasse pas d'avantage et vous laisse lire tranquillement.

* * *

Une fois Ciel habillé, il avait accompagné Sebastian à la réception pour régler la chambre avant d'appeler la voiture pour regagner son domaine. Il n'était pas nécessaire de s'attarder plus longtemps à Londres pour l'instant. La sorcière, suite à l'incident avec le comte Phantomhive avait été placée en cellule d'isolement et toute visite était interdite, bien sur Ciel aurait probablement pu réussir à avoir une dérogation mais cela nécessitait qu'il se montre ce qui pour l'instant lui semblait inenvisageable. Il avait besoin de rentrer au manoir pour réfléchir le plus tranquillement possible à la suite des opérations.

En plus, la foule agaçait Ciel et, il était inutile de le préciser, il n'y avait pas besoin de motifs supplémentaires d'agacement pour le garçon. Et Sebastian s'inquiétait quelque peu d'avoir laissé le manoir aux mains de ses domestiques. Bref, Il était temps de rentrer. Ils aviseraient une fois au calme.

Durant toute la durée du trajet Ciel n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de contempler d'un air absent le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre.

Sebastian lui passa le début du voyage à fixer son maître un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Cette toute nouvelle situation, il devait l'avouer, le rendait d'humeur particulièrement enjouée. C'était pour Sebastian quelque chose de tout à fait inédit ce qui, lorsqu'on est un démon qui vit des siècles, n'arrive pas tous les jours. Et en plus il adorait les chats ! et était brimé par son jeune maître depuis plusieurs années, le garçon lui interdisant formellement de ramener la moindre de ses adorables boules de poils dans la maison, les réduisant à la clandestinité.

Cependant sa bonne humeur avait fini par être quelque peu entamée par la morosité de Ciel. Au bout d'une demi-heure Sebastian s'était lassé d'imaginer la douceur des oreilles de Ciel ou de se demander si ses joues qui le faisaient tant penser aux adorables coussinets de ces chats chéris avait bien toujours la même texture et commençait à s'ennuyer.

L'apathie de son maître l'inquiétait quelque peu. En général lorsque le garçon était contrarié il fulminait dans son coin ou réfléchissait assidument à une solution à son problème mais là il ne faisait juste …rien. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il paraissait.

Sebastian pouvait se targuer de connaître plutôt bien le garçon et là il ne semblait ni être en train de réfléchir à comment retrouver sa forme normale ni à s'énerver contre cette sorcière ou contre Sebastian qui s'était ouvertement moqué de lui. Il n'avait même pas cet air abattu qu'il pouvait avoir certains soirs, assailli par ses cauchemars. Son regard semblait complètement vide.

Voulant couper court à cette attitude qui venait gâcher sa bonne humeur Sebastian se mit à agiter vivement sa main devant le visage de son maitre, cherchant à susciter une quelconque réaction. C'était puéril il le savait mais là il en avait vraiment assez de rester immobile à regarder le jeune comte se morfondre.

Il s'attendait au moins à une remarque acide lui demandant ce qu'il cherchait à faire et s'il ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille mais rien ne vint. Le garçon tourna tout de même son regard vers son majordome, lui lançant un regard désintéressé, accompagné d'un léger haussement de sourcil.

Ça peut vous paraître anodin mais ce haussement de sourcil rassura quelque peu le démon, c'était le début du regard dédaigneux du jeune maitre, celui qui signifie « tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire ? » aussi se décida t il à engager la conversation.

_Monsieur, que comptez vous faire maintenant ?

Pas de réponse.

Vous avez tout de même retrouvé la plus grande partie de vos facultés. Cette sorcière n'était peut être pas si incapable que cela finalement bien qu'elle soit assurément complètement cinglée. Pensez vous retourner la voir ? Vous pourriez faire jouer vos relations…

Ciel décroisa les jambes puis les recroisa, s'installant pour faire face à son serviteur avant de soupirer. Contrairement à ce que pensait le majordome il n'était pas seulement en train de fixer le paysage, il faisait le point, repassant en boucle les événements qui l'avaient conduit à sa situation actuelle. Il avait été tenté de se laisser aller à l'abattement mais son habituelle détermination avait repris le dessus.

Dans l'immédiat il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire en ce qui concernait son apparence etc. alors il allait se contenter de faire ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, ce qu'il faisait de mieux, gérer ses affaires. Il fallait qu'il s'organise, qu'il s'habitue à son apparence, non pas qu'il pensât à rester ainsi mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'il trouve comment dissimiler ces attributs de chat. Il y avait des affaires dont il devait s'occuper, il ne pouvait pas quitter sa demeure sans laisser d'adresse ainsi. Il n'avait pas vraiment laissé de consignes quant à la gestion de l'entreprise Phantomhive et il ne pouvait savoir si la reine avait besoin de lui. La conclusion qui s'était donc imposé à lui était qu'il devait rentrer.

Il pourrait ainsi surveiller ses affaires et être à la disposition de sa majesté bien que au vu de sa situation actuelle il espérait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de lui, il se voyait mal courir le pays ainsi et préférait d'ailleurs autant que possible se tenir à proximité de Londres et donc près de cette stupide sorcière. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il retournerait la voir ou non après les incidents de la veille. Il avait bien retrouvé la plus grande partie de son apparence humaine mais il n'était pas certain d'y avoir gagné au change. Sou cette forme de chat on ne pouvait savoir qui il était alors que maintenant il avait l'air d'une drôle de chimère, adorable, au dires de son majordome... Imaginez bien qu'il luttait déjà pour se faire respecter dans le milieu, son jeune âge diminuant souvent sa crédibilité mais alors là ! Avec des oreilles et une queue de chat ! La crédibilité il pouvait s'asseoir dessus…

Le seul qui semblait ravi par la situation était Sebastian, Ciel l'avait remarqué, il n'avait cessé de sourire depuis le début du trajet. Ce démon prenait un malin plaisir à le voir ainsi tourmenté, Ciel en était écœuré. Son serviteur était d'ailleurs entrain d'agiter frénétiquement sa main devant ses yeux, vraiment n'avait-il rien de mieux à faire ?

Voilà qu'il lui parlait, cet abruti était il donc incapable de voir qu'il avait besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille, ou peut être le voyait-il et le faisait-il exprès ? Ciel soupira longuement avant de se décider à faire face à Sebastian. De toute façon il n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il avait des instructions à lui donner.

_ Dans l'immédiat Sebastian je ne sais encore que penser de cette sorcière, je te demanderai d'ailleurs de te renseigner sur elle car au final nous n'en savons que très peu sur cette femme. Cependant, en arrivant je voudrais surtout vérifier que la reine n'a pas cherché à nous contacter. J'avais demandé à Klaus de me fournir un rapport sur un jeu qui s'était très bien vendu outre-manche et Lau devait me tenir informé des agissements d'un certain Baron Caul qui tentait de monter un marché parallèle de traite des esclaves donc il faut que je vois ou cela en est. Et il va falloir de façon urgente trouver un moyen de dissimuler ces choses ! Ciel désigna dédaigneusement sa queue qui dépassait de son pantalon.

Sebastian paru quelque peu décontenancé, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle tirade de la part de son maître. Sa surprise passée il s'autorisa un sourire, ce garçon l'étonnerai donc toujours.

_Bien monsieur, je prendrai les dispositions nécessaires dès notre arrivée. Que pensez vous faire vis à vis des domestiques ?

_ Malheureusement je crains fort de devoir le leur montrer sinon ce sera vraiment compliqué de circuler dans le manoir et vraiment je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir à me déplacer tel un voleur dans ma propre maison.

Sebastian hocha simplement la tête et regarda par la fenêtre, ils étaient arrivés, la voiture ralentissait alors qu'elle s'engageait dans l'allée gravillonnée menant au manoir familial.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, si vous voyez des erreurs n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer et j'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous a été agréable même s'il ne s'y passe rien de capital l'histoire avance tranquillement.

Sur ce je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et ce sera avec plaisir que je lirai et répondrai à vos commentaires si vous avez la gentillesse de m'en laisser.

A très bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai failli oublier de poster et pourtant j'avais bien mis une note sur mon bureau pour m'en rappeler mais bon le principal est là : le chapitre.

Il est un peu plus long que le précédent, j'ai essayé de tenir compte des remarques à ce sujet mais c'est vrai qu'alors que j'ai une fanfic où je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres de moins de 2500 mots ici il sont toujours plutôt courts…

Je crois que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les review sur le dernier chapitre mais maintenant c'est un peu tard je crois en tout cas merci à tous ceux qui ont pensé à me laisser un petit mot !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ciel observa le château à travers la vitre. Il était tout juste 11h du matin, il aurait le temps de consulter son courrier avant le déjeuner, d'ailleurs il commençait à avoir faim, il espérait que Sebastian préparerait quelque chose de bon.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta enfin Sebastian se leva prestement pour aider son jeune maître à descendre. Ayant probablement vu le véhicule arriver tous les domestiques s'étaient précipités pour accueillir leur maître. En vérité dans leur empressement ils s'étaient étalés sur le sol dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes pour le moins grotesque.

May Linn pressée de retrouver son cher Sebastian qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de 24h ! s'était élancée dans les escaliers et évidemment n'avait pas vu la dernière marche, elle était donc tombée de tout son long sur le sol. Finnian, impatient de faire part au jeune maitre des dernières révélations palpitantes faites par le vicomte de Dol à propos de Lady Dunois dans le dernier épisode du Comte Déchainé, avait trébuché sur la servante et était tombé à son tour. Là dessus Bardroy était arrivé armé d'un lance flamme, fier de sa nouvelle invention, une recette de lapin chasseur à la Bardroy avec sauce aux champignons roussis au chalumeau (seule une petite partie de la cuisine avait survécu à l'élaboration du chef d'œuvre…), et s'était pris les pieds dans le chapeau du jardinier, lâchant le lance flamme qui était d'ailleurs tombé sur la tête de May Linn. Bref ils s'étaient trouvés tous trois empilés les uns sur les autres au pied du grand escalier et seul Tanaka était arrivé, de sa démarche tranquille, se présenter devant Ciel pour saluer l'arrivée du maître.

Face à ce spectacle navrant Ciel haussa un sourcil sceptique et Sebastian pris un air blasé. Heureusement qu'ils étaient rentrés, on pouvait voir d'ici un nuage noir émanant d'une des fenêtres de la cuisine, ces domestiques étaient une véritable menace ambulante.

Détournant les yeux de cette scène affligeante Ciel avança vers le manoir. Pour l'instant il était resté enveloppé dans sa cape, capuche rabattue et la perspective de la retirer ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Une fois dans le grand hall Sebastian fit mine de commencer à lui retirer son manteau comme à son habitude mais Ciel l'arrêta.

Le majordome tourna vers le garçon un regard surpris :

_ N'aviez vous pas décidez de…

_ Si, le coupa Ciel, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis ajouta-t-il prestement pour couper court immédiatement à ce sourire narquois qui apparaissait sur le visage de son serviteur et sous-entendait qu'il se défilait. Mais on va faire ça une bonne fois pour toute, que je n'ai pas à expliquer trente six fois la même chose à ces abrutis, rassemble les dans le petit salon.

Le garçon alla s'asseoir et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire Sebastian avait conduit les serviteurs dans la pièce. Ciel ne pu d'ailleurs s'empêcher de penser que cette rapidité était usante à force.

Il fut rappelé à la réalité par la voix de Bard :

_Monsieur vous nous avez demandé ?...

Les quatre domestiques le fixaient d'un air curieux, ou en tout cas May Linn, Finnian et Bard car la palette d'expressions faciales de Tanaka était plutôt limitée…

_ Oui, vous avez probablement remarqué que je suis parti plutôt rapidement hier matin.

_ Nous ne nous avons même pas vu partir et vous n'aviez pas laissé la moindre instruction ! Interrompit May Linn.

_ En effet, une urgence m'a conduit à quitter le manoir dans les plus brefs délais. C'est d'ailleurs de cela dont je voulais vous parler. Vous n'ignorez pas que nous avons arrêté dans l'affaire des meurtres de soi-disant mages une femme qui se disait sorcière or il s'est avéré que celle ci avait réellement un don magique.

Finnian le regardait maintenant avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes ou l'on pouvait voire danser des dizaines d'étoiles et c'est sur un ton émerveillé qu'il demanda :

_ Comme Superman ?

Ciel le fixa un instant d'un air effaré avant de secouer la tête d'un air désapprobateur et de continuer son explication.

_ Elle m'a lancé une malédiction et…

Ciel fut à nouveau interrompu cette fois par une exclamation inquiète de May Linn :

_ Oh mon dieu jeune maître, est ce grave ?

Ciel ignora l'intervention de la jeune femme.

_ Donc, comme je le disais, elle m'a lancé une malédiction qui affecte mon apparence donc j'apprécierai que vous ne fassiez aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

Finnian se tortillait maintenant sur place essayant de trouver ce qui avait changé chez son jeune maître.

_ Mais voyons monsieur je ne vois rien.

Ciel fit signe à Sebastian de s'approcher pour lui retirer sa cape sous le regard curieux des serviteurs.

Finnian laissa échapper une expression de surprise avant de s'élancer pour toucher les oreilles de Ciel, accompagné de May Linn et Bard qui s'étaient également rapprochés pour regarder ça de plus près.

_ Maître ! Mais vous êtes trop mignon !

C'est tout doux !

Agacé Ciel s'était vivement détaché de l'étreinte du jeune jardinier.

_ Qu'est ce qui te prends d'agir avec tant de familiarité ?

_ Excusez moi jeune maitre. Finnian avait maintenant l'air confus. C'est que vous êtes si mignon comme ça…

_ Je ne suis pas mignon ! avait crié Ciel, détachant bien ses mots, avant de se lever prestement et de se tourner vers son majordome. Sebastian que fais tu encore là ? Apporte le courrier dans mon bureau et mets toi à la préparation du repas j'ai faim !

Sur ce il gagna son bureau d'un pas rageur. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'asseoir, Sebastian entra, portant le courrier. Ciel fulminait encore, il détestait qu'on le traite comme un jouet. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve comment cacher ses oreilles et surtout comment s'en débarrasser définitivement.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par un son des plus surprenant et tout à fait inconvenant : Sebastian riait. Ciel ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle allégresse et d'un ton agacé lui demanda :

_ Sebastian qu'est ce qui te prend !

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sebastian de se laisser aller de la sorte mais vraiment Ciel aurait du se voir. Lorsque le démon était entré il s'était trouvé face au jeune garçon qui vraisemblablement ne décolérait pas et, il ne s'en était probablement pas rendu compte, battait vivement de la queue. Le spectacle qui en résultait était vraiment risible, un Ciel faisant la moue, les sourcils froncés, assis dans ce grand fauteuil capitonné et remuant la queue de gauche à droite dans un balancement effréné. C'était idiot mais Sebastian en avait pris en fou rire et n'avait pas réussi à se contenir face à son jeune maître qui le regardait maintenant d'un air scandalisé.

Suivant le regard de son serviteur Ciel remarqua le mouvement de sa queue. Comprenant que le démon était ouvertement en train de se moquer de lui à cause de ça il l'attrapa fermement et tenta de l'empêcher de bouger mais le mouvement semblait indépendant de sa volonté.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir cette chose immobile il entendit Sebastian pouffer à nouveau, une main sur la bouche pour dissimuler quelque peu son rire. Le rouge lui montant aux joues Ciel réalisa à quel point il devait avoir l'air ridicule ainsi, à se débattre avec sa queue. Quoi qu'il en soit son majordome n'avait pas à se comporter de la sorte, il lui devait le respect. Sa gêne se mua en colère, vraiment cet homme l'exaspérait au plus haut point, il ne voulait plus le voir. Aussi c'est d'un ton furieux qu'il le somma de quitter son bureau sur le champ :

_ Comment oses tu ? Sort d'ici Sebastian ! Immédiatement !

Et lui lança au visage le malheureux presse-papier en verre qui lui passa sous la main et alla se fracasser contre la porte.

Sebastian s'écarta prestement, tout juste assez pour entendre le verre éclater sur le bâtant en bois. Décidément le maître était en forme aujourd'hui. Sebastian se passa une main sur le visage, dissimulant un sourire, Ciel pouvait parfois se montrer si fière et si digne et dans d'autres cas si… enfantin, s'en était ridicule, mais tellement divertissant !

Ciel ne pouvait se calmer, furieux tant à cause de l'attitude de son serviteur qu'à cause de la sienne. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses à se démon qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui et à le pousser jusque dans ses derniers retranchements. Il ne devait à aucun prix lui laisser d'avantage de prise sur lui, il en avait déjà bien trop.

Ciel baissa les yeux sur la pauvre victime de sa colère, le presse-papier offert par Elisabeth…il était fichu…

Après un profond soupir il se rassit confortablement, prenant bien soin de bloquer sa queue, et tendit la main vers le paquet de lettres que Sebastian avait réussi à déposer sur le bureau il ne savait trop à quelle moment.

Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant, quelques comptes-rendus relatifs aux récents chiffres d'affaires de la compagnie rapportant les ventes des différents articles. Les peluches se vendaient toujours aussi bien mais il faudrait arrêter la production de la voiture clown, elle n'était plus assez rentable. Elisabeth lui écrivait pour lui raconter ses vacances à Deauville dans le Nord de la France mais il n'y avait rien de la part de Klaus ou Lau. Ciel se laissa glisser sur son siège, ainsi affalé il se surpris à rêver au déjeuner. Il était maintenant 12h30 et il commençait à avoir vraiment faim. Il fallait dire que ses dernières 24h ces repas avaient été plutôt frugaux, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller chercher Sebastian pour ça, pour tout dire dans l'immédiat il voulait tous sauf croiser cet homme insupportable. Mais il fallait être raisonnable, il faudrait bien qu'il le revoie à un moment ou un autre et puis il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse une montagne de cette histoire, elle n'aurait d'importance que si il lui en donnait après tout.

C'est dans cette optique qu'il se leva pour descendre à la salle à manger et ainsi faire comprendre à Sebastian qu'il serait bon qu'il se dépêche.

* * *

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes (comme je l'ai écrit plus vite je l'ai moins relu, d'habitude je met deux mois à écrire un chapitre et à chaque fois que je m'y remets il faut que je relise pour me rappeler où j'en suis alors…) et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

D'ailleurs à ce propos je me demandais, il n'y a plus de système de réponse au review depuis quelques temps déjà, il faut passer par la messagerie personnelle, il y a des gens que ça dérange qu'on leur réponde ?


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour !

Tous d'abord un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu, commenté et qui sont encore là malgré mes délais de publication abusifs (il reste du monde ?...). J'espère avoir répondu à tout ceux qui ont gentiment laissé des commentaires (et qui ont un compte sur le site) mais je crains que certains soient passés au travers des mailles du filet alors à tous un grand Grand merci.

Et aux deux reviewers anonymes, **lisa-chan** qui prend de bonnes résolutions pour Noël ! (c'est bien !) et **Alyssia** qui me lit dans le rer a (j'aurais pu y être… quoique je prenne plus souvent le b…) un grand merci également ! (et n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur le site, je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre plus amplement… en début de chapitre je crains toujours que ça gène un peu)

Si certains d'entre vous sont passés sur mon profil ils ont pu voir que j'annonçais depuis presque deux semaines la publication imminente de ce chapitre… En fait c'est parce que ça fait effectivement deux semaines qu'il est « en phase terminale » mais malheureusement il ne correspondait pas à ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire…

Bref, je ne veux pas vous gâcher la « surprise » donc je vous laisse lire tout ça et vous retrouve (si ça vous intéresse…) pour de plus amples explications et quelques remerciements en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ciel gagna la salle à manger rapidement mais à ça grande surprise Sebastian n'y était pas. La table était pourtant dressée, et des chandelles avaient été allumées pour donner un peu de lumière à la pièce par ce temps maussade.

C'était étrange, où ce majordome avait-il bien pu passer ? D'autant que le repas était toujours servi à 12h30 précise d'ordinaire et, Ciel le savait bien, Sebastian était un grand maniaque de la ponctualité. Ça en était même parfois effrayant… Alors vraiment, il fallait que quelque chose d'important soit arrivé pour que le repas ne soit pas prêt en temps et en heures.

Poursuivant son investigation et de plus en plus affamé Ciel parcourut les différentes pièces du manoir à la recherche de son diable de majordome mais ce en vain. Nulle trace de Sebastian. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes le jeune Lord commençait à être passablement irrité. Non seulement il voulait manger mais en plus il avait vraiment l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette maison. Bien sûr en temps normal de nombreuses choses ne tournaient pas vraiment rond dans cet endroit mais là c'était plus que d'habitude ! En plus il n'avait croisé personne et n'entendait pas le moindre bruit c'en était à croire qu'il n'y avait en ces murs plus âme qui vive.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par un reflet venant du jardin. Intrigué Ciel s'approcha de la fenêtre et y découvrit avec stupéfaction un spectacle quasi lunaire.

Là où, quelques heures plus tôt, se tenait un immense hêtre pourpre, vénérable doyen du parc, un large cratère avait été creusé. Un trou d'au bas mot huit mètres de diamètre avait maintenant pris la place de l'arbre. Du pauvre hêtre il ne restait nulle trace…et tous les environs étaient recouverts d'une étrange pellicule grise.

Ciel resta un instant en arrêt devant cette vision. Qu'avait il bien pu se passer ici !

Sa stupeur passée il se pencha d'avantage au bord de la fenêtre et aperçut Sebastian qui était vraisemblablement en train de tenter de réparer les dégâts sous le regard navré des domestiques. D'ailleurs, il fallait le dire Sebastian était diablement efficace, virevoltant de droite et de gauche, faisant disparaître ce que Ciel pouvait désormais identifier comme étant des cendres et éteignant quelques flammes qui brulaient encore à la périphérie de l'excavation. Cependant il allait être en retard… et cela Ciel ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer. Soudainement bien moins intéressé par les raisons qui avaient pu mener à l'état post apocalyptique dans lequel se trouvait le jardin Ciel décida de descendre rejoindre ses domestiques histoire de bien signifier son agacement à Sebastian et de souligner son manque de rigueur quand à l'horaire…

C'était puéril, il le savait, d'autant qu'au final le retard de Sebastian serait probablement minime. Mais toute victoire sur le démon était bonne à prendre. Et en ce moment Dieu sait qu'il en avait besoin !

C'est donc un sourire narquois aux lèvres qu'il gagna le jardin. Le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'à l'endroit où se dressait feu le hêtre Sebastian avait quasiment terminé de faire disparaître toute trace de l'incident, il avait même replanté un arbre d'au moins déjà deux mètre cinquante de haut à la place. Ne pouvait-il pas rater quelque chose une fois de temps en temps. Que cet homme pouvait être agaçant !

Sebastian remarquant la présence de son maître s'empressa de le rejoindre à grandes enjambées. Il était en retard, il le savait. Ciel ne manquerait d'ailleurs surement pas de le lui faire remarquer et il devait l'avouer, c'était bien là une des rares choses qui parvenait à l'énerver franchement. A l'heure actuelle il avait sept minutes de retard pour le service du déjeuner, à cela il faudrait ajouter le temps de raccompagner Ciel jusqu'à la salle à manger: neuf minutes servir le repas : onze minutes et s'efforcer de trouver une occupation aux idiots de domestiques pour les deux prochaines heures. Au final selon ses toutes dernières estimations il accuserait un total de douze minutes de retard sur le planning. C'était inadmissible ! Et tout ça une fois encore à cause des imbécilités des serviteurs. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être à ce point dénué de tout bon sens.

Après la petite mise au point de Ciel quant à sa nouvelle apparence les trois domestiques n'avaient cessé de le suivre partout, le harcelant de questions. Au bord de la crise de nerf Sebastian avait pensé se débarrasser de ces sangsues en leurs trouvant une saine et utile occupation. Alors qu'il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait bien leur faire faire son regard s'était posé sur le grand hêtre dans le jardin et sur son tronc couvert d'armillaires couleurs de miel. Il faudrait assurément éliminer les champignons avant que l'arbre n'en soit affaibli, il tenait son idée. Il avait donc envoyé Finnian se charger de cela et avait argué qu'il faudrait bien l'aide de Bard et de May Linn pour veiller au bon déroulement de l'opération et surtout éviter tout débordement de force de la part du jardinier. Fier de la responsabilité que leur donnait le majordome les serviteurs s'étaient empressés de se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Évidement la situation ne serait pas ce qu'elle était si tout s'était arrêté là et que les trois domestiques avaient bien gentiment retiré les parties apparentes du champignon et étalé un fongicide sur l'écorce de l'arbre. A la place Bard avait eut la merveilleuse idée de proposer son aide pour retirer plus rapidement les champignons qui proliféraient à la surface du hêtre. Aide qui consistait à bruler au lance-flammes l'armillaire. Tout avait plutôt bien fonctionné au départ, l'arbre était ancien et son écorce épaisse, il avait étonnement bien résisté aux flammes. Cependant un champignon plus coriace que les autres avait fait de la résistance et le cuisinier avait alors décidé d'augmenter le débit de gaz de son engin incendiaire afin d'en venir à bout. Une flamme énorme avait alors jaillit, la force de la projection rendit l'engin totalement incontrôlable, ruant en tous sens et brulant tout ce qui se trouvait autour.

En proie à la panique la plus totale, Bard avait tenté désespérément de désactiver le lance-flammes, appuyant sur tous les interrupteurs tournant les diverses molettes. Malheureusement par une hasardeuse combinaison de commandes il avait tant augmenté la pression dans la bouteille de gaz qu'elle avait atteint le seuil de résistance de l'appareil. Les voyants d'alertes s'étaient affolés et le cuisinier avait tout juste eu le temps de hurler à ses camardes de s'éloigner avant de jeter l'arme au sol et de se précipiter pour les rejoindre.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu atteindre le muret de pierres derrière lequel s'été abrités tant bien que mal May Linn et Finnian une énorme détonation avait retenti et le souffle de l'explosion avait pulvérisé tout ce qui se trouvait sur neuf mètres à la ronde.

Au grand damne de Sebastian, les domestiques avaient miraculeusement été épargnés et il s'était retrouvé avec quantité de travail en plus… En tous cas, comme le lui avait judicieusement fait remarquer le cuisinier, il n'y avait plus de champignons…

Une fois au niveau de son maître le majordome posa un genou à terre, s'inclinant humblement, il se devait de s'excuser pour son intolérable retard, cela était indigne du majordome de la famille Phantomhive. Jamais ils n'aurait du se laisser dépasser par les événements ainsi.

« Jeune maître, je vous prie de me pardonner mon retard. J'ai du faire face à quelque contretemps. Avant même que Ciel ne puisse faire un commentaire Sebastian ajouta, cela n'excuse cependant en rien de vous avoir fait attendre je vais de ce pas vous servir le repas. Il nous faut vite rattraper ce temps perdu. » Illustrant ces paroles Sebastian passa prestement un bras sous les genoux de Ciel, l'autre autour de ces épaules et le souleva avant de s'élancer vers le manoir. Cela irait plus vite ainsi.

Ciel avait tant été pris au dépourvu par la réaction du démon qu'il avait mis un instant avant de seulement penser protester. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de la position embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Sebastian le portait comme on le ferait pour une jeune fille en détresse ! Très vite Ciel reprit contenance et intima à son serviteur de le poser au sol dans l'instant !

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, repose moi à terre immédiatement !

_Je vous pris de m'excuser mais cela ira plus vite ainsi, nous devons nous hâter pour ne pas accumuler du retard sur le programme du jour.

Coupé dans ces imprécations, Ciel haussa un sourcil excédé. L'importance que Sebastian pouvait porter au respect des horaires était vraiment singulière, d'autant qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le planning de la journée était hautement chargé...vraiment, il exagérait. Et en tous cas il ne tolérait pas que le démon se montre si familier avec lui, en le portant de la sorte sans réelle nécessité. Cet odieux personnage aurait du se comporter au mieux pour espérer qu'il lui pardonne son retard ! En plus le jeune garçon s'était fait mal au poignet frappant son majordome pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison… vraiment cette journée avait mal commencée et elle ne semblait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin posé à terre Ciel fulminait cependant, avant même qu'il n'ait pu réprimander son serviteur pour son attitude inconvenante ce dernier avait disparu. Profitant de ce répit Ciel inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Lorsque le majordome l'avait pris dans les bras il avait quelques peu réagit en adolescente effarouchée… il devait se reprendre. Le comte devait faire un réel travail sur lui même pour ne pas perdre son calme. Il se devait de rester digne comme tout membre de la famille Phantomhive se devait de l'être et donc évidemment de ne pas céder à cette irrépressible envie qu'il ressentait d'invectiver son serviteur en des termes fleuris… Lorsqu'il entendit Sebastian entrer dans la pièce Ciel se contenta d'entrouvrir les yeux, juste assez pour le voir déposer devant lui une assiette fumante avant de s'incliner. Ciel avait retrouvé toute sa contenance et toisa le démon d'un regard mauvais.

Sebastian était « à son service » mais le garçon ne se faisait pas d'illusion, son emprise sur lui était limitée et il n'avait guère de moyen de lui nuire et donc de lui faire regretter ses actes ou d'avoir l'assurance qu'il ne se conduirait pas à nouveau ainsi. La seule chose que le jeune lord pouvait faire était lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'avantage de prise sur lui. Le démon prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et allait toujours jusqu'à la limite de ce qu'il savait que Ciel pouvait tolérer, ne la dépassant jamais mais la frôlant trop souvent.

Ciel n'avait pas bougé, ayant seulement levé les yeux vers le démon. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence que Sebastian n'avait pas eut l'incorrection de briser, il abaissa son regard sur son assiette avant de déclarer :

« Voilà qu'il est plus de quarante, le repas aurais du être servi à la demie. Ce retard, Ciel appuya volontairement sur le mot, est d'autant plus surprenant de ta part que tu sembles toujours si attaché au respect des horaires. Ciel affichait maintenant un sourire narquois mais son expression se durcie avant de prononcer ses dernières paroles, espérant que ses mots aient le plus d'impact possible. Et ne t'avises plus de me porter comme tu l'as fait c'est humiliant. Ayant à son sens dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire Ciel reporta son entière attention sur son assiette affichant un air dégagé signifiant que l'affaire était close et n'écouta, en apparence, qu'avec peu d'intérêt les excuses de son majordome.

_ Oui bien sûr monsieur, je vous pris d'excuser mon attitude, je crains d'avoir été dépassé par les événements. Ce n'était pas digne d'un majordome de la famille Phantomhive, cela ne se produira plus » Il s'inclina à nouveau et alla se placer à la gauche de son maître, attendant d'avoir à amener le plat suivant.

Sebastian s'autorisa un sourire. Il venait de passer une matinée éreintante mais heureusement depuis que Ciel avait été transformé en chat rien ne pouvait plus altérer sa perpétuelle bonne humeur. D'ailleurs de là où il était il pouvait admirer les adorables oreilles de Ciel. Leurs poils étaient exactement de la même couleur que ces cheveux mais semblaient incroyablement plus doux et fins. Sebastian avait toujours beaucoup aimé les oreilles des chats, il les trouvait douces et délicates en plus celle de Ciel étaient si grandes ! Il mourrait d'envie de les toucher, malheureusement il n'était déjà pas en odeur de sainteté et donc, bien qu'il s'autorisât souvent à taquiner le jeune garçon, aujourd'hui cela aurait été malvenu.

Ciel mangea en silence et lorsqu'il eut fini le plat principal Sebastian s'éclipsa pour aller chercher le dessert. Il était plutôt content de lui, il avait su rester calme et cet incident lui paraissait déjà lointain. Après tout il avait d'autres sujets d'inquiétude.

Machinalement il faisait tourner entre ses doigts une petite cuillère en argent, stoppant ce mouvement il contempla un instant son reflet au dos du couvert. On pouvait clairement voir les longues moustaches qui partaient de ces joues ainsi que les larges oreilles triangulaires qui perçaient au sommet de son crâne. Vraiment il état ridicule ainsi, un phénomène de foire. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son apparence normale de toute urgence. Malheureusement, il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire ni qui pourrait l'aider.

Peut être devrait-il demander à Undertaker, il savait toujours tout ce qui se tramait de louche à Londres et il devait bien connaître tous les excentriques du coin qui se prétendaient possesseurs d'un don magique. Oui, c'était peut-être un bon point de départ, au moins il ferait quelque chose car il ne supportait pas de rester inactif.

* * *

Bon et oui on ne parle pas beaucoup d'oreilles de queues et de moustaches dans ce chapitre… en principe j'avais prévu de vous narrer le bain de ce cher Ciel mais malheureusement lorsque j'ai fait descendre Ciel dans la salle à manger j'ai décidé que Sebastian n'y serait pas et à partir de la il a fallu que j'invente une raison pour son absence... et c'est comme ça qu'on a abouti à une histoire de champignons et qu'on n'a même pas fini le repas de midi =="

Donc dans le prochain chapitre Ciel prend un bain…ou pas d'ailleurs…

Les consignes de fin de chapitre sont toujours les mêmes:

_ la chasse aux fautes d'orthographe est ouverte ! si vous en voyez, tirez à vu ! (ou en tout cas signalez les moi..)

_ et si vous avez un petit peu de temps…n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Il sera lu avec ravissement !


	10. Chapter 10

Mon délai de parution fut considérablement, incommensurablement long, c'est dit, c'est vrai, c'est un classique, restons-en là…

Pour ma défense j'ai eu pas mal d'ennuis et de complications en termes d'études de santé etc.

Et puis je l'annonce : dans ce chapitre toujours rien de ce que j'avais prévu, la visite à Undertaker prend trop de temps mais je ne voulais rien écourter simplement pour correspondre à mes prévisions…

Libre à vous d'en juger : bonne lecture !

_J'espère que le chapitre est bien complet et qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème de connexion car je suis dans un coin perdu des Cévennes et capte un chouïa d'internet aléatoirement grâce à une clef 3G pendue dans le vide à un volet de la fenêtre du deuxième étage...c'est sportif !_

* * *

Je conçois que vous ayez oublié ce qui se passait dans l'épisode précédent alors un petit rappel ne me semble pas superflu…

_Machinalement Ciel faisait tourner entre ses doigts une petite cuillère en argent, stoppant ce mouvement il contempla un instant son reflet au dos du couvert. On pouvait clairement voir les longues moustaches qui partaient de ces joues ainsi que les larges oreilles triangulaires qui perçaient au sommet de son crâne. Vraiment il état ridicule ainsi, un phénomène de foire. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son apparence normale de toute urgence. Malheureusement, il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire ni qui pourrait l'aider. _

_Peut être devrait-il demander à Undertaker, il savait toujours tout ce qui se tramait de louche à Londres et il devait bien connaître tous les excentriques du coin qui se prétendaient possesseurs d'un don magique. Oui, c'était peut-être un bon point de départ, au moins il ferait quelque chose car il ne supportait pas de rester inactif._

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Cie n'entendit pas Sebastian entrer avec le dessert et ne réalisa sa présence que lorsqu'il perçu le tintement de l'assiette que l'on posait devant lui.

Sebastian annonça d'un ton calme :

« Voici le dessert monsieur. Croustillant aux noix de pécan et biscuit sablé sous une fine feuille de chocolat et sa mousse au chocolat d'Equateur 72% amer. »

Ciel regarda le dessert avec ravissement, ça avait l'air très bon mais il ne voulait pas sembler trop enjoué. Que Sebastian ne croit pas qu'on pouvait l'amadouer si facilement !

Une fois que toute trace de chocolat, ou presque, eut disparu de l'assiette et après avoir dissimulé un léger soupir de satisfaction, Ciel demanda à Sebastian de le rejoindre à son bureau dès qu'il aurait fini de ranger afin de discuter de la suite des opérations. Le jeune lord était maintenant décidé à aller voir Undertaker. Après tout, lorsque l'on cherchait des gens louches dans Londres c'était assurément à lui qu'on pensait en tout premier lieu, il pourrait peut être l'aider.

Aux alentours de 13h30 on frappa trois coups secs à la porte, faisant sursauter Ciel. La tête posée nonchalamment dans sa main il avait manqué s'endormir. Ces temps ci il se sentait épuisé et il sautait sur toutes les occasions pour faire un petit somme. C'était peut être un effet de sa transformation, après tout les chats passaient bien le plus clair de leur temps à dormir. Il s'insurgea à cette idée, il avait déjà bien assez de caractéristique de ces créatures, il n'allait pas se mettre à paresser !

Il leva les yeux vers le majordome qui se tenait devant lui, dissimulant un léger sourire goguenard. Ciel ne s'en était certainement pas aperçu mais il avait l'impression des plis de sa manche sur la joue droite (boutons inclus…). Remarquant l'air suspect du démon Ciel tourna brièvement la tête vers la fenêtre pour y croiser son reflet et c'est avec gène qu'il en compris raison. Il se sentait pris en plein délit de fainéantise et se mis à frotter inutilement mais énergiquement sa joue, tentant de faire disparaître les marques rouges qui la zébraient. Après un second regard vers son majordome et devant l'amusement évident de celui ci il se décida à faire comme ci de rien n'était. C'était dans ces cas là de loin la meilleure parade car il savait bien que quoi qu'il fasse Sebastian en rirait. C'est donc avec un air qui se voulait des plus dégagé et sur un ton d'indifférence qu'il entama la conversation:

«Je ne peux garder cette apparence plus longtemps, ma fonction nécessite que j'aille sur le terrain, rencontre des personnages importants il n'est absolument pas envisageable que je me présente à la reine ainsi. Dans l'immédiat nous n'avons guère de piste quant au moyen de me faire revenir à la normale et je pense que nous pouvons abandonner tout espoir quant au fait que cette imbécile de sorcière soit capable d'annuler son sort. Il est possible que ces appendices disparaissent d'eux même, tout comme je suis soudainement passé d'une apparence complètement féline à…ça, il tira dédaigneusement sur ses moustaches. Mais nous ne pouvons pas savoir combien de temps cela peut prendre et n'en avons même pas la certitude. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'attendre patiemment un hypothétique retour à la normale aux aléas de je ne sais quelle magie.

Sebastian hocha simplement la tête, laissant Ciel poursuivre.

J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer par consulter Undertaker. En matière de gens louches il est le plus avisé et pourra peut être me conseiller quelqu'un qui saurait m'aider.

Le démon fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_ Excusez moi monsieur mais s'il nous conseille quelqu'un, que ferons nous ? Sa question pouvait paraître bête et il se doutait bien de la réponse mais cela le tracassait quelques peu.

_ Et bien, nous lui demanderons de faire disparaître ces choses bien sur ! On ne va pas lui demander de nous danser une gigue ! Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à porter sur les nerfs du pauvre Ciel. D'ordinaire il ne songeait à lancer à la figure de Sebastian tout objet lui passant à porté de main qu'après une discussion d'au moins dix minutes…mais là il avait le presse-papier qui le démangeait !

Ignorant l'agacement de son maître, le majordome poursuivit :

_ Pardonnez moi mais ça ne me semble pas très prudent de confier votre personne ainsi, à quelqu'un que nous ne connaissons pas et conseillé par Undertaker...

D'autant plus si conseillé par Undertaker ne put s'empêcher de penser Sebastian…

Ni vous ni moi n'avons de réelle compétence en « magie », Sebastian prononça le mot comme s'il évoquait quelque chose de profondément arriéré et méprisable, et il nous serait bien impossible de contrôler ce que cet individu vous ferait. Il serait peut être plus sage d'attendre un peu puisque le sort semble progressivement s'annuler de lui même…

Sebastian n'était pas d'une nature anxieuse en général car il avait une grande confiance en ses capacités qu'il savait très étendues mais là on touchait à un domaine qu'il ne maitrisait pas. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout d'avoir à laisser entre les mains d'autrui ce qu'il considérait comme sa propriété. En plus, il fallait se l'avouer, ce serait drôlement dommage que Ciel retourne si vite à son apparence normale. Son maître avait toujours était plutôt attirant mais là Sebastian le trouvait tout bonnement craquant avec ses petites oreilles, ses longues moustaches et sa longue queue !

Ciel hésitait. Bien sur, il avait pensé au risque que cela pouvait représenter mais il lui semblait qu'on trouverait bien quelque chose à offrir en échange pour avoir une assurance suffisante de la fiabilité de l'individu. Et puis de toute façon ils n'étaient même pas sûrs que Undertaker saurait à qui les adresser.

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis je ne supporterai pas de rester plus longtemps dans l'expectative. Cependant je dois t'avouer que cette soudaine prévenance de ta part me surprend, d'habitude tu ne rates pas une occasion de me laisser courir un certain danger dans les limites de ce à quoi tu es tenu par notre contrat. Douterais tu de ton aptitude à assurer ton rôle. Ciel avait accompagné la fin de sa phrase d'un regard appuyé vers son majordome. Sebastian qui n'était pas sûr de lui, ce serait bien là une première !

_ Jamais ma loyauté envers vous ne faillira et je prendrai tous les risques nécessaires pour vous protéger. Cependant si vous vous exposez vous même à une menace, je ne peux rien vous garantir. D'autant que la magie, ça peut conduire à tout. Imaginons que vous soyez transformé en quelque chose d'horrible ou même que vous soyez réduit à l'état de nuage de particule. Que pourrais je faire contre cela.

_ Et bien, j'osais imaginer que tu remuerais ciel et terre pour faire en sorte d'honorer ta part du marché…et rassemblerais avec application toutes mes petites particules…

Ciel affichait un air amusé, bien sur les inquiétudes de Sebastian étaient justifiées et il devait avouer que la certitude qu'il avait quelques minutes avant que c'était là la bonne solution commençait à s'effriter. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas d'autre idée et que vraiment, il devait faire quelque chose sinon il allait exploser.

Si tu as mieux à proposer Sebastian, je suis tout ouïe sinon nous partons dès que possible.

Le majordome ne répondit rien. Pour lui aussi la situation était inédite. D'ordinaire il était toujours à l'affut de nouvelles expériences car au fil des années cela devenait rare, cependant cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Malheureusement il n'avait pour l'instant rien d'autre à suggérer. Et puis, après tout, Ciel avait surtout exprimé le souhait d'aller demander à Undertaker s'il pouvait lui conseiller un magicien qui pourrait lui rendre sa forme humaine. Aller demander ne lui couterai rien…et il n'était pas dit que le croque-mort aurait quelqu'un en tête, et quand bien même peut être ne le trouveraient ils pas ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'alarme pour quelque chose qui finalement, quand on y pensait quelques instant, était effectivement tout à fait déplaisant mais qui n'avait que peux de chance de se produire.

_ Je crains que vous ayez raison monsieur et que nous n'ayons guère d'autre alternative. Je vais faire préparer la voiture.

Sebastian dissimula une légère moue. Vraiment, ce serait trop bête que Ciel réussisse à faire disparaître ces adorables oreilles de chats si rapidement et facilement.

Ciel s'était levé et avait déjà franchit le seuil de la pièce quand il se retourna vers Sebastian qui tout à ses réflexions quant a comment faire pour que Ciel reste félin n'avait pas bougé d'un poils.

_Qu'attends tu ?! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un million de choses en suspend attendant que je sois à nouveau présentable. Lança-t-il ironiquement.

Revenant à lui, le démon s'empressa de s'excuser avant d'emboiter le pas de son maître :

_Pardonnez moi monsieur, je réfléchissais à votre situation présente et aux moyens possibles de vous en faire sortir.

Ciel se contenta d'hausser un sourcil sceptique. Sebastian acquis à sa cause, il n'y croyait pas trop.

Le trajet pour Londres parut durer des lustres à Ciel. S'il s'était écouté il aurait demandé à Sebastian si « on était bientôt arrivé ? » une bonne demie douzaine de fois. Bien sur, un comte de la famille Phantomhive se devait de paraître en toute circonstance parfaitement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait et donc ne pas s'abaisser à ce genre d'attitude enfantine…

Cette impatience n'avait tout de même pas échappé à Sebastian qui durant le voyage avait contemplé d'un air amusé le spectacle de Ciel regardant toutes les cinq à dix minutes par la fenêtre, cherchant vraisemblablement à repérer où ils étaient, lui jetant un bref coup d'œil puis reprenant un air détaché.

Une fois (enfin...) devant la modeste…et singulière échoppe du croque-mort, Ciel constata avec satisfaction qu'a priori son propriétaire semblait y être puisque la porte était entre-ouverte. C'était déjà un bon point, il n'aurait pas à le chercher dans tous les coins sombres, toutes les ruelles lugubres ou sous toutes les bouches d'égouts de Londres. Il en parlait par expérience…

Une odeur abominable régnait dans la boutique, Ciel chercha des yeux d'où cela pouvait bien venir jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur un petit pot d'où s'échappait une légère fumée blanche.

Couvrant son nez du mieux qu'il pouvait Ciel s'approcha :

_ Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça !?

Sebastian s'avança à son tour et jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

_ Sulfure d'hydrogène, se contenta-t-il de répondre laconiquement avant de se diriger prestement vers la fenêtre la plus proche et de l'ouvrir en grand. Toxique, ajouta-t il sur un ton toujours égal.

Pendant que Sebastian ouvrait toutes les portes et fenêtres Ciel s'était précipité dehors et inspirait un grand bol d'air. On ne pouvait pourtant guère dire que l'air par ici était des plus pur mais en comparaison à celui à l'intérieur de la boutique c'était les sommets de l'Himalaya ! En outre Ciel soupçonnait ses sens olfactif d'être resté quelques peu surdéveloppés car son majordome n'avait pas semblé le moins du monde incommodé par l'odeur.

Quoique, c'était peut être une odeur qui lui était familière. Qui savait à quoi l'enfer pouvait sentir…surement à ça, Ciel retroussa les narines, une odeur d'œuf pourri.

Tandis que le jeune lord tentait de retrouver son souffle, Sebastian resté à l'intérieur de la boutique fut intrigué par un léger bruit, ressemblant à un sifflement, provenant de derrière une pile de cercueils capitonnés. En s'approchant il découvrit Undertaker, allongé dans un capiton de satin gris clair, qui semblait profondément endormi et émettait en respirant une sorte de chuintement aigu semblable à une chambre à air crevée. Sebastian haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Comment cet homme avait il put faire une sieste dans cette pièce saturée de dioxyde de souffre ?

C'était un mystère qui resterait surement sans réponse. Ils n'étaient pas la pour ça mais bien pour demander au croque-mort s'il connaitrait quelqu'un qui pourrait aider Ciel à retrouver sa forme humaine en totalité. A cette pensée l'envie de replacer la pile de cercueil là où elle était et de faire comme s'il n'avait pas trouvé Undertaker lui traversa l'esprit, malheureusement c'est ce moment que choisit cet énergumène pour éternuer bruyamment et se mettre à remuer dans son capiton.

* * *

Bon voili voilou,.

Si vous me suivez encore et pour vous rassurer : le chapitre suivant fait à peu près la même longueur que celui là est déjà écrit ET corrigé en clair près à être publié. Mais je ne le posterai pas avant une semaine pour me laisser quelques chances d'écrire le suivant…et puis ce serai un changement de vitesse trop brutal, passer d'un chapitre tous les 36 du mois à deux en 15 jours ! je ne veux pas vous brusquer…

En tous cas je suis heureuse que vous soyez arrivé jusque là et tout commentaire de votre part sera lu avec délectation (si si ! c'est à ce point, même les relevé de faute d'orthographe !...).

Alors n'hésitez plus !

Et à bientôt (pour de vrai !) ! Portez vous bien !


	11. Chapter 11

Ça ne fait pas tout pile une semaine mais pour ma part je trouve ça honorable…

Voici le chapitre suivant :

* * *

_Comment cet homme avait il put faire une sieste dans cette pièce saturée de dioxyde de souffre ?_

_C'était un mystère qui resterait surement sans réponse. Ils n'étaient pas la pour ça mais bien pour demander au croque-mort s'il connaitrait quelqu'un qui pourrait aider Ciel à retrouver sa forme humaine en totalité. A cette pensée l'envie de replacer la pile de cercueil là ou elle était et de faire comme s'il n'avait pas trouvé Undertaker lui traversa l'esprit, malheureusement c'est ce moment que choisit cet énergumène pour éternuer bruyamment et se mettre à remuer dans son capiton._

Après quelques secondes il se mit à se frotter énergiquement les yeux.

_ Bouh quelle est cette puanteur ? et ça me pique les yeux ronchonna-t-il.

Sebastian le fixa d'un air encore plus effaré. De toute évidence la boutique n'avait jamais était aussi aérée et Undertaker supportait mal une telle pureté d'air…

Le démon commençait à en avoir quelque peu assez de cette petite histoire et déjà qu'il était suffisamment de mauvaise humeur à l'idée que cet imbécile les aide à faire perdre à son maitre cette si charmante apparence qu'il avait actuellement il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter les excentricités de cet hurluberlu d'Undertaker. C'est pourquoi c'est avec assez peu de délicatesse qu'il attrapa le croque-mort par le haut de sa tunique et l'assis sur la pille de cercueil avoisinante. Il semblait encore un peu dans les vapes et s'avachit lamentablement, bavant légèrement sur la manche de Sebastian. Le majordome le repoussa d'un coup violent sur la joue droite.

Cela sembla avoir pour effet de ramener sur terre Undertaker qui sur un ton passablement ennuyé et quelques peu désintéressé demanda :

_ Que puis je faire pour toi Sebastian ? Il étouffa un bâillement. Si l'âme damnée est là, j'imagine que le maître n'est pas loin. Où est ce Cher comte ?

_ Il est là, il respire un peu d'air frai dans la rue, votre boutique était saturée de sulfure d'hydrogène…

Undertaker fit un vague geste de la main comme s'il chassait une fumée invisible :

_ Oui j'aime entretenir une certaine ambiance dans la boutique, pour mes…clients. Je crois que ça les met en confiance. Sebastian roula des yeux et envisagea un instant de demander s'il parlait bien des vivants mais se ravisa, il valait mieux rester dans le doute…

Vous êtes venu pour quelque chose en particulier ? demanda le croque-mort.

_ Oui en effet, vous aviez du être mis au courant du rôle que joué par monsieur dans l'arrestation d'une certaine sorcière coupable de la récente vague de crime qui avait suscité l'angoisse des londoniens durant des jours.

_ Oui, comme d'habitude le comte de Phantomhive gagne à la fin... J'ai entendu parler de ça.

_ Et bien, disons qu'il semble que cette femme ait effectivement eut quelques pouvoirs dont elle a usé sur monsieur…

Undertaker afficha un air soudain très intéressé et quelques peu amusé peut-être…mais ce fut trop furtif pour en acquérir la certitude. Sebastian ne releva pas et poursuivit : étant donné vos accointances avec le milieu et tout ce qui peut se tramer de louche dans Londres nous souhaiterions savoir si vous vous y connaitriez en la matière ou pourriez nous indiquer quelqu'un à consulter.

Undertaker avait maintenant au visage un large sourire des plus inquiétant.

_ Tous cela est bien mystérieux, marmonna-t-il. Ce cher Ciel à l'air d'attirer les ennuis du genre surnaturels… il lança un regard étrange à Sebastian puis continua comme si de rien n'était, impossible de savoir ce qu'il savait ou non. Bon je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien de plus amples détails et puis tu sais bien ce que coute un renseignement de ma part…

Pendant ce temps Ciel reprenait doucement son souffle. Après quelques instants il entendit la voix de Sebastian. Undertaker devait donc bien être dans sa boutique finalement. Pendant une minute il hésita à aller rejoindre son majordome, il pouvait bien poser les questions qu'il fallait tout seul… Il y réfléchit un peu plus, mais définitivement non, ce n'était pas possible, il fallait qu'il s'assure de ce que dirait Sebastian. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance à ce niveau là. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte de la boutique, il fallait qu'il s'en occupe personnellement. Cela lui était bien trop important pour qu'il délègue à Sebastian et puis il avait quelques doutes quant au fait que le démon veuille réellement l'aider à retrouver sa forme normale.

Lorsque tout cela avait commencé il avait clairement semblé ravi, ce qui était guère étonnant connaissant son amour des chats, et depuis il avait toujours un peu eu l'air de « trainer les pieds », s'en tenant vraiment au service minimum auquel il était tenu par son contrat. Le jeune lord ne voyait pas trop pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'il reste ainsi. Il jeta un regard à son reflet dans une flaque d'eau accumulée dans un creux de la chaussé défoncée. Il avait l'air d'une drôle de chimère avec ses grandes oreilles et ses moustaches, rien de très flatteurs… Mais après tout Sebastian n'avait pas besoin d'autre raison que de savoir que son maître était incommodé par cette forme pour vouloir qu'il la conserve. Pour Ciel il n'était pas nécessaire de chercher plus loin et c'est un peu agacé par cette constatation qu'il rejoignit Sebastian et Undertaker dans le fond de l'échoppe.

Lorsqu'il le vit arriver le croque-mort se mit à fixer intensément le jeune garçon. Incommodé, Ciel tira nerveusement sur la capuche du manteau qui le recouvrait. En principe, ainsi, rien n'était visible de son visage ou autre mais il avait l'impression qu'Undertaker parvenait à voir au travers. Il sentit quelques poils s'hérisser sur sa nuque alors qu'il lui semblait que cet examen s'éternisait. Pourtant, après quelques secondes l'homme cessa son observation.

_ Et bien mon cher comte qu'avez vous donc à cacher sous cette lourde cape...

Ciel ne répondit rien, Undertaker n'avait pas à en savoir d'avantage aussi il entama la conversation en ignorant la question sous jacente.

_ Nous sommes venu vous demander si vous sauriez nous conseiller quelqu'un ayant des capacités en matière de magie.

Si l'homme était déçu par l'absence de réponse du lord à son interrogation il n'en montra rien mais de toute façon, peut être le connaissait il assez pour savoir que de toute façon il n'aurait pas obtenu de Ciel d'avantage de détail.

_ Et bien, je dois bien pouvoir vous trouver quelqu'un mais vous connaissez mes tarifs comte…

Ciel fit un geste évasif de la main signifiant qu'en effet il connaissait tout ça et se dirigea vers la sortie laissant à Sebastian le bon soin de « payer » pour cette information.

Il devait avouer qu'il serait bien resté, la façon dont Sebastian parvenait à faire rire Undertaker aux éclats restant à ses yeux un mystère total malheureusement le majordome s'y opposait systématiquement, avançant même qu'en présence de témoin il ne serait pas capable de le faire et donc obligeant son maître à se plier à ses exigences s'il voulait obtenir quoi que ce soit du croque-mort.

Ciel avait tout juste refermé la porte derrière lui qu'un bruyant éclat de rire venant de derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il tourna immédiatement les talons et lorsqu'il rentra dans la boutique il trouva Undertaker courbé dans un coin de la pièce se tenant les côtes et s'appuyant sur une pile de cercueils semblait-il pour ne pas tomber. Il était encore secoué par un rire auquel Ciel trouvait quelque chose de malsain et un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche.

Réprimant une grimace le jeune garçon s'approcha :

_ Bon, maintenant que vous êtes disposé à en dire plus, pouvez vous me conseiller quelqu'un ? Son ton s'était fait un peu sec tant voir quelqu'un si radieux alors que lui se démenait pour redevenir pleinement humain l'horripilait.

Undertaker semblait encore sur un petit nuage duquel il était peu enclin à descendre mais un marché était un marché et le comte en avait rempli sa part. Reprenant contenance il s'accouda un peu plus dignement sur le couvercle du cercueil coiffant la pile de bières* et se mit, sembla-t-il, à réfléchir assidument à la question.

Après quelques instants d'intense méditation durant lesquels le peu de patience que possédait Ciel avait faillit fondre comme neige au soleil il déclara :

_ Et bien, je ne connais pas bien la nature de votre problème mais j'ai une vieille connaissance dans les quartiers Est qui pourrait peut être vous aider. C'est un homme bizarre, qui se dit spécialiste en coprologie*.

Le croquemort semblait considérer cet homme comme un véritable excentrique. Cependant à bien y penser si pour lui qui, on pouvait facilement s'accorder à le dire, était plutôt particulier en son genre cet homme était singulier alors peut être avait-il quelques chances d'être un homme normal, en fin de compte… ou d'être complétement fêlé. Seul l'avenir nous le dirait !

C'est ainsi qu'Undertaker leur conseilla un certain Douban vivant dans les quartiers Est de Londres.

Il était déjà près de 17h30 lorsque le comte de Phantomhive et son majordome sortirent de la boutique du croquemort avec une adresse et quelques conseils à appliquer avec cet étrange énergumène. Ciel avait raté l'heure du gouter et il ne l'aurait pas admis mais il commençait à sérieusement rêver de moelleux au chocolat et de tartes au citron meringuées. Le trajet pour venir à Londres prenait pas mal de temps il était vrai et l'on pouvait penser qu'il était un peu dommage de ne pas tout faire tant qu'ils étaient sur place mais il leur fallait encore rentrer. Sebastian quant à lui allait être en retard pour les préparatifs du diner, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Tant le maître que le majordome aspirait à rentrer plutôt que de se lancer à la chasse du magicien dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Il fut donc décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils n'iraient le visiter que le lendemain, peu importait le trajet à refaire.

Le chemin du retour fut quelque peu maussade pour Ciel qui bien que repartant avec les indications souhaitées pour se trouver un mage vivait un peu comme un échec de ne pas avoir pu régler définitivement cette affaire. Bien sur il avait décidé de rentrer pour ce soir car il était déjà fatigué et qu'il voulait retrouver son lit et son cher oreiller (...) plutôt que de passer une nouvelle nuit à Londres. Cependant en venant voir Undertaker il avait secrètement espéré résoudre cette histoire dans l'après-midi et rentrer au manoir sans ses oreilles de chats et autres atours félins même si cela était déjà un peu illusoire. Sebastian, lui était plutôt en grande réflexion intérieure, se demandant s'il devait faire son possible pour que son maître ne parvienne pas à revenir à sa forme initiale ou laisser les choses se dérouler sans son intervention. D'ordinaire il se contentait de faire preuve d'une certaine mauvaise volonté à anticiper ce que voulait Ciel dans les moments critiques, toujours à la limite de ce à quoi le tenait son contrat éprouvant un certain plaisir à entretenir certaines ambiguïtés et une certaine atmosphère d'insécurité autour de Ciel. Il ne voulait pas que son maître dorme sur ses deux oreilles (qu'il avait bien mignonnes maintenant d'ailleurs…). Il l'aimait bien plus sur ses gardes, toujours à cheval entre une forte combativité et volonté de vivre et l'accablement siccité par des réminiscences d'un passé autrefois heureux et désormais perdu. Oui c'était ça que Sebastian aimait chez le jeune lord, cette dualité qui cohabitait en lui et qui pouvait le rendre tout à la fois superbe et misérable. Toute personne qui aurait à cet instant observé le visage de Sebastian n'aurait pu manquer le rictus qui l'ornait mais cela échappa à Ciel tout à ses réflexions.

A ce point de sa pensée le démon tourna les yeux vers le jeune garçon qui regardait, semblait-il sans réellement le voir, le paysage défilant à travers la vitre de la voiture. Il avait les sourcils froncés et se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure : il était contrarié, Sebastian connaissait ces signes. Son maître espérait probablement faire le chemin le ramenant au manoir familial cette histoire définitivement derrière lui et son apparence restaurée. Le démon ne pu retenir un sourire, sa décision était prise il ferait en sorte que cette situation dure le plus longtemps possible, pour en profiter au maximum car après tout c'était la une occasion à ne pas rater de faire tourner son maître en bourrique.

* * *

Au cas où, quelques précisions :

* je ne sais pas si vous avez jamais rencontré cet emploi du mot bière (pour ma part je ne le connais que depuis quelques années) donc je vous le dit, même si vous avez du le comprendre avec le contexte, c'est un synonyme de cercueil.

*ça n'a pas une importance capitale mais si vous êtes curieux, la coprologie est l'étude des excréments, une passion curieuse…

(…) petite référence si vous avez lu le tome 9…

* * *

Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pensé à laisser des commentaires sur le précédent chapitre et j'espère que vous serez nombreux pour celui ci.

Pour le prochain chapitre il n'est pas intégralement écrit encore alors je ne prédis rien.

Bonne continuation à tous !


End file.
